Hear me
by xvampiree
Summary: Bella has been through the worst type of pain and decides to move back to Forks to live with her real parents and sister. Edward meets her at her sisters birthday party and a romance begins. Not for sensitive readers. M for languaguge and lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs used. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics I use will always be credited to the correct bands. Glad that's all cleared up :)**

**Prologue:**

**Kelly Clarkson - Hear Me.**

_**You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere. **_

_**Wherever you are, I'm waiting… **_

'_**cause there are nights when I sing myself to sleep **_

_**and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me, **_

_**are you listening?**_

_**Hear me.**_

_**I'm crying out, I'm ready now. **_

_**Turn my world upside down.**_

_**Find me.**_

_**I'm lost inside this crowd, it's getting loud. **_

_**I need you to see, **_

_**I'm screaming for you to, please.**_

_**Hear me.**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I used to be scared of, **_

_**letting someone in, **_

_**but it gets so lonely, being on my own **_

_**with no one to talk to and no one to hold me.**_

_**I'm not always strong.**_

_**Oh, I need you here, are you listening?**_

_**I'm restless and wild.**_

_**I fall but I try, I need someone to understand.**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts and baby, I've fought for all that I've got.**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

**xVampiree **

**Link to song on my profile along with any other songs and outfits mentioned in the course of the story. **


	2. She will be loved

**AN: So, welcome to my new story. This is my third story published on fan fiction. My first was 'Soul mate' which is completed and then 'Fluttering Heartbeats and Reconciliations' which is still a WIP.**

**Hope you all enjoy my new story.**

**Even though my laptop is broken, I had this chapter on my flash disk and managed to post it :) There's about seven chapters waiting to be posted on my broken laptop, so they'll be posted around Next week Friday as mentioned in my AN in 'Fluttering Heartbeats and Reconciliations'**

**Maroon 5 - She will be loved**

_**I don't mind spending everyday,**_

_**out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**_

_**ask her if she wants to stay a while. **_

_**And she will be loved…**_

**Chapter 1.**

**EPOV**

I felt somebody poking my face. What the…? I opened one eye to see a small little fuzzy figure with short black spiky hair.

"Edwaaaard!" my five year old sister, Alice, whined as she continually jabbed my cheek with her small little finger.

I groaned and rolled over into my pillow. "Go back to bed, Ali."

"No." she said stubbornly. "It's Emma's birthday party today and you _promised_ you'd come with me,"

A five year old girls' birthday party was _exactly_ how I wanted to spend my Sunday. Hello, sarcasm.

"Edwaaaard." she whined tugging on my arm, when she began to get tired she let go and sighed. "Mom, Edward wont get up!"

I heard my bedroom door open and assumed it was my mother, Esme. "Get up, son. You've got ten minutes,"

I grumbled incoherently into my pillow and rolled out of bed. Alice gave me a smug smile, the little cretin _always_ got what she wanted.

I ruffled up her hair as I made my way to my bathroom to shower and get dressed.

I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and my converse. Hey, I was feeling a little emo today. I was mourning the loss of my sleep-in-Sunday, which was more like sleep-_all-day_-Sunday.

Esme, Alice and Carlisle were waiting for me in the car outside, Alice was practically vibrating she was so excited, remind me never to give her sugar…

Esme sighed when she saw me, "You could've done something to tame that lions mane that you call _hair_,"

I gave her a crooked smirk, "I figured I wouldn't have to look good since the only eligible women there are either five years old and on a sugar high, or their mothers."

"Emily's sister, Isabella, will be there." Esme informed me. "She's seventeen too, lovely girl. Renee told me she's just moved down here from Phoenix, she's been staying with her Aunt there."

"Mom," I groaned. "Please stop trying to set me up with your friends' daughters."

Esme huffed, "Fine,"

I wanted to start pulling my hair out when I saw the house where the party was. There had to be at least thirty little girls all wearing their best clothes and running around on a sugar craze, I saw a couple of boys too but nobody my age. Maybe Isabella wasn't here…wait, why would that matter?

Alice quickly climbed out of the car and rushed to a little girl who had a messy crop of brown hair and it looked like blue eyes, that must be Emily. A woman about Esme's age was standing by the front door, welcoming everybody in, that must be Renee. I had met her once or twice when she came over to visit Esme and Carlisle with her husband, Charlie, and Alice would play with Emily.

I said my 'hello's' to Mr and Mrs Swan and they told me to wander around the house and find Bella if I was bored or looking for some peace and quiet. I immediately agreed, eager to get away from my sister and her friends and then went to explore the small house. The kitchen was average sized and in a bright yellow colour, it wasn't my taste but it was okay, it seemed to match Renee's spirit. I couldn't really figure out Charlie though, he appeared to be quite simple at times, only interested in sport and beer. I tended to avoid those type of people. My people were quiet, interesting and shared the same music taste as me. My people didn't exist. I was seventeen years old and still hadn't managed to have a best friend. _Oh, boohoo, Edward._ I thought. _Your life is so sad._ Yeah, whatever, I don't pity myself. I've got a wonderful family who balance me out. Even if I was adopted. I never knew my real parents but since Carlisle and Esme had adopted me from such a young age, they were the only parents I ever remembered.

My father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the only hospital here in Forks while my mother, Esme, is an interior decorator and she loves her job. Our house was probably the best furnished house in Forks, even if it is being constantly remodelled and refurnished to keep up with the times.

I had an adopted brother, Emmett, he lived up in Phoenix and would be visiting us in a few weeks time.

I continued my exploration of the house and landed up in the living room that was joined with the dining room, the dad's were all watching TV on the flat screen and drinking beer. The dining room table had lots of wrapped up presents on all for the birthday girl.

"Hey, Edward." Charlie called. "Bella should be upstairs in her room, if you're looking for her."

I smiled politely and nodded before heading upstairs. There were five rooms to choose from. Two were bathrooms so that left three bedrooms.

I could hear music coming from one of the rooms so I guessed that's where she was. I recognized the song to be 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. I didn't mind the song.

Without thinking I turned the handle to her room and opened the door.

I guess I should have knocked.

Standing there was a girl about the same age as me, her hair was a beautiful mahogany colour and her skin was fair.

But that wasn't the reason I should have knocked…

She was standing there in her underwear. Nothing, but her underwear.

Nothing but a pair of lacy black boy shorts and a matching bra.

I instantly had a problem.

She made no move to cover herself up but instead glared at me, with a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she snapped grabbing a white t-shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be in here," I lied.

She quirked an eyebrow as she grabbed a pair of jeans, "You didn't hear the music?"

I smiled, "That's actually what distracted me from knocking,"

She looked a little zoned out for a moment and then, blushing, she turned away and started putting her make up on.

"I'm Edward by the way," I introduced myself, trying to redeem myself with politeness.

"I know who you are," She told me while she applied her mascara.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Isabella," I prompted her.

"It's Bella," she corrected. "Never call me Isabella, I'm not ninety years old."

"Bella it is then,"

She smiled, satisfied and then sat on the floor with her back pressed into the side of her bed. "So, Edward, was there a reason you came up here?"

I shrugged, "Playing with a gaggle of five year old girls isn't really my idea of a good time,"

"So your idea of a good time is rudely entering a teenage girls bedroom to see her half-naked?" she teased, her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"I didn't know you'd be half-naked," Saying those words brought my mind back to the image of her wearing her underwear. Her perfectly flat stomach, gorgeous breasts hidden from me only by a thin piece of black fabric. I felt the tension in my pants and panicked. _Shit,_ I cursed internally. _umm, old people getting it on. Wrinkles._

That did it. I sighed in relief kicked an imaginary can. "Do you mind if I hang around with you?" she smiled at my words. "For the party, I mean." I quickly added.

"Sure, it would be nice to have some company," She agreed. "I'm actually still unpacking," she gestured to the boxes I hadn't noticed yet. "You could help if you want?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed.

"Great," she stood up from the floor and passed me one of the boxes and then began unpacking one of her own.

She'd handed me a box filled with CD's. I hadn't realised I was so eager to find out what music she liked until I started rustling furiously through the box. There were a few Evanescence CD's, The used, Escape the fate, Three Days Grace, Maroon 5, I stopped when I reached Muse. I picked up the CD and showed it to her, "I love them," I told her.

"Good, me too," She grinned and took the CD from me to place it in her stereo.

I smiled as 'Hysteria' began to play and then continued browsing her music collection.

"What school do you go to, Edward?" Bella asked as she took her place next to me on the floor.

"I go to the high school here, there's only one. Forks High."

Bella smiled, "I'm starting there tomorrow, it'll be nice to see a familiar face, I've met another boy here but he goes to school on the reservation, maybe you know him, his name's Jacob Black…"

My involuntary frown stopped her. "What?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, I know him."

"Come on," she whined. "You can't make a face like _that_ and then try to blow off the subject,"

I laughed at the tone of her voice, she reminded me of Alice.

"Now you're laughing at me," she grumbled. "I think I like Jacob better, even with his shameless flirting."

That sobered me. "He flirted with you?" I growled. I didn't want Jacob anywhere _near_ her, no matter how long I'd known her. I hated that creep.

She nodded, her eyes were still pleading with me to give her information.

"Jacob and I aren't the best of friends," There, she could jump to her own conclusions with that statement.

"What happened?" she whispered leaning into me slightly.

"Just drop it, Bella." I sighed frustrated and she immediately recoiled. We sat there in silence for a while, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her biting her bottom lip as if she was thinking very hard about something.

"I'm sorry," she whispered not meeting my eyes.

I frowned at her, perplexed. "What for?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to tell me, that was rude."

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that. "Well…er…you're forgiven."

Bella smiled timidly up at me, "Are you hungry? There's a load of food downstairs,"

"Yeah sure," I agreed and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. I laughed when I saw her roll her eyes at the dad's who were all cheering on their teams.

"I have no idea why we couldn't have Emma's party on a day when there is no sport," she mumbled to herself.

I shrugged, "It gives them something to do, I guess."

"Belllllaaaaaa!" Emma called running forward to Bella with her arms flailing.

Bella caught her up in a hug, "Hey, Em. How's the party going?"

Emma grinned and I saw a little bit of Bella in her smile, "Great, we're gonna hit the piñata, you wanna turn?"

"Sure," Bella smiled and I followed them outside to where the piñata was hanging from a branch in the tree.

I watched with a smile on my face as Renee tied the blind fold over Bella's eyes and spun her around with a bat in her hand.

Bella stumbled drunkenly totally missing her target and instead she hit _me_ in the stomach.

I heard the _whoosh_ of air as it left my lungs and a sharp pain.

Bella quickly dropped the bat and pulled off her blind fold with a horrified expression on her face. "Oh my god, Edward. I'm _so_ sorry,"

She apologized following me as I walked slowly to a nearby tree.

I carefully sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asked leaning over me. I nodded and sucked in a gulp of air, playing it up a bit.

She started biting her top lip and sat down next to me rubbing my back gently. I decided to tease her a little and leaned into her, resting my head against her chest. She froze for a moment and I immediately assumed she would push me away, but instead she ran her hands in my hair. I marvelled at the feeling of her warm skin beneath me.

She leaned down slightly and could feel her breath on my neck, "I know you're faking just so you can touch my breasts,"

Her words made me harder then I was before, if that was even possible.

I rubbed my face a little against her chest and she laughed.

"Edward stop," she said between giggles, trying to push me off.

I pulled away and laughed with her. She smacked my arm playfully.

"You're such a pervert,"

"You liked it," I teased back and she blushed.

"I felt sorry for you,"

"Mmhhmm, sure,"

"Come on, Casanova." she mocked as she tried to get up. "Let's get you some lunch,"

"I'm actually quite comfortable here," I sighed. "would you be opposed to black mailing one of the kids to get us some food?"

"Yes I would be, unless _you_ feel like having boogers in your food,"

I groaned at the thought and got to my feet.

"That's what I thought," she said smugly as we walked back into the house.

"So, you're from Phoenix, right?" I wondered as we sat outside eating our lunch.

Bella nodded as she took a bite of her vegetarian pizza. When I had asked her why she didn't take the one with pepperoni she informed me that she was a vegetarian.

"Why did you move to Forks then?"

I waited as she finished her mouthful, "My mom and dad, Renee and Charlie, had me when they were both still in High School. My aunt, Anne, who's Renee's sister was a lot older then her and had been trying to start a family for a while with her husband, Phil." she paused for a moment, seeming to get lost in her thoughts. "She found out she couldn't get pregnant and then found out that Renee was pregnant with me," she looked down at her hands, refusing to meet my eyes. "She also found out that Renee was planning on having an abortion,"

I felt a stab of sympathy for the girl in front of me. How could anyone want to kill such a beautiful person?

There was a moment of silence and when she finally looked up her face was thoughtful, "Anne immediately stepped in and offered to adopt me. They accepted and I was finally given the opportunity to live." she laughed darkly for a moment before frowning and looking down at her hands again, shaking her head. When she spoke again her voice was as quiet as a whisper but filled with anger.

"I wish they would've just killed me."

**AN: Ooh, what happened? Did something bad happen because she didn't review the fan fiction she read? Gosh, I don't know. Maybe.**

**You better review to be on the safe side ;)**

**xVampiree**


	3. We Are Broken

**AN: Bella's POV wont be very long until she has explained her story to Edward. I'd like to keep it to myself until she's ready to tell all of you. Also, if you think E & B are moving a little **_**too**_** fast. Don't fret my pretties, It's all part of the story. Besides, E & B are soul mates, love at first sight and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Paramore - We are Broken**

_**My mouth is dry, **_

_**with words I cannot verbalize.**_

_**Please tell me why, **_

_**we live like this.**_

_**Keep me safe inside, **_

_**your arms like towers.**_

_**Tower over me.**_

**Chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

"_I wish they would've just killed me."_

What had made me say that? It was the truth, but now as I stared at him in front of me. His emerald green eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly agape. I knew he was going to ask me why I had said that. What would I tell him? The truth? I didn't even know him and I was ready to tell him all my secrets. Just because he happened to be the best looking male I'd ever seen and that we actually got along and that he was kind and offered to listen to my life story.

_That doesn't mean you can trust him, Bella. _My mind screamed out at me.

I panicked and looked away from him, "I'm sorry, I should get back inside. It was nice meeting you." I muttered as I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent the tears and started to get up.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, preventing me from running away.

"Bella, don't leave." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you." I murmured quietly still not meeting his eyes.

'_God, you're such an idiot, Bella. You're a worthless piece of scum, no wonder your parents wanted to kill you.'_

His words were shouted in my head, the memories of my life in Phoenix.

"Then get to know me, Bella, 'cause I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." his hand lifted until it was just under my chin. He moved my face until my eyes met his.

"I'm just not ready for that yet," I whispered.

He sighed softly and dropped his hand. "I'm always here if you need to talk, please know that."

I half-smiled, "You're sweet."

He smirked, trying to alleviate the dark mood of our conversation. "Sweet," he scoffed. "I personally like to think of myself as _spicy,_"

I laughed and his smile grew wider at the sound.

"Edward, Bella!" My mother called from the front porch. "Birthday cake time!"

I grinned up at Edward, "You wanna watch my baby sister butcher up a butterfly-shaped cake?"

He chuckled and placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked back to the house.

While we walked, I wondered if I'd ever be able to trust him with the story of my past. I hadn't even told Phil, Anne or even my parents the whole story.

There was something about Edward, though. Maybe there was hope in this world after all…

**EPOV**

I was happy Bella was smiling again and it made me feel good that it had been _me_ that caused that smile on her face. I hesitantly placed my hand on the small of her back and smiled when she didn't flinch away.

I knew that I wanted her to tell me everything about her. Her dark past and every thought she had, but I didn't want to pressurise her. She was keeping it from me for a reason, it must be something terrible that happened to her and I completely understood if she didn't trust me yet. But I couldn't ignore the pain that flashed in her eyes when she was talking earlier. My first impression of her, just a few hours ago, was that she was a cool, strong person. That impression hadn't changed, it just deepened. _That_ was her on the exterior, on the inside she was scared and insecure.

The girls and their parents were all singing 'happy birthday' to Emma when we entered the room. Alice was standing next to her and eyeing the cake with a peculiar expression as if she wanted to devour the entire thing on her own. _Hello God? It's Edward, please keep my sister away from the sugar…_

Esme was standing next to Carlisle at the foot of the stairs and they were both singing along with the kids. Renee was holding the knife to cut the cake and Charlie was standing with his digital camera.

I moved my hand slightly so that it wasn't on Bella's back but rather around her waist. There was a blinding flash of white light and Bella stumbled a little next to me, my eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the light and I saw Charlie grin at me.

I pointed my finger at him, to point him out to Bella. She laughed at him and then, very maturely, stuck her tongue out.

Charlie laughed at her and then took a shot of his other daughter blowing out her birthday candles.

"Make a wish, baby," Renee crooned to her daughter.

Emma squeezed her eyes tightly closed for a moment and then opened them with a huge grin on her face.

"What'd you wish for?" Alice quizzed in her loud soprano voice.

Emma opened her mouth to reply and then quickly covered it with her hand, "If I tell you it wont come true,"

Alice's eyes went wide with interest, "Oh,"

Renee cut a piece of cake for everyone, Bella and I both declined too full from our lunch still.

We decided to go back up to her room for some peace and quiet.

"Have you lived in Forks all your life?" Bella wondered as she closed the door behind us.

"No," I sighed sitting down in my previous spot. "I used to live in Chicago many years ago,"

"Why did you move?" she asked as she sat down next to me and started digging through her boxes again.

"I was adopted,"

She stopped moving and I saw her biting her lip again, "I'm sorry," she whispered finally after a moment of silence.

"Don't apologize," I murmured quietly. "I don't even remember them,"

She looked up at me and half-smiled.

I opened up a new box and started lifting stuff out. Bella got up and played around with her CD player until she found a song she liked.

I found a couple more CD's in the box, some bands I hadn't even heard of before and then there was a photo album. It was a baby book with pink on the cover.

I opened it and saw a little baby not more then two years old, her hair was a deep mahogany brown and she had gorgeous little chocolate brown eyes. This must be Bella as a baby, I smiled to myself.

"You were a cute baby," I said paging through the book.

Suddenly the book was out of my hands and Bella quickly placed it back in the box, closing it back up with tape.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" I trailed off, unsure of how I had offended her.

"It's okay, there's just some embarrassing pictures of me in there,"

I laughed as she placed them on the top shelf of her wardrobe, "I'll see them eventually,"

"No you wont," she said in a firm voice.

I got to my feet and walked until I stood behind her, "How much you wanna bet?"

She turned and her expression puzzled me. I thought she'd be blushing and joking with me but instead she was glaring me down. Her lips were pressed together in a firm line.

"Drop it, Edward." she growled.

I backed away slightly, "Sorry,"

She dropped her eyes and blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry," she breathed.

I shook my head, totally confused. "Bella, it's okay, seriously They're embarrassing pictures, I wont bring it up again." I walked back towards her and ran my hand along her arm, trying to comfort her. Bella's skin was so smooth, it was like silk under my hands.

She looked up at me with a heartbreaking expression, "Why are you so damn nice?"

I half-smiled at her, "I'm not usually nice. Actually, I've got quite the reputation of being a bad body at Forks High," I joked.

That got a little smile out of her, "_That_ I'd like to see for myself,"

"I like to keep low key, so I'm kind of an _undercover_ bad body,"

She laughed and I listened to the sound of it, her laugh was more like a giggle. It was innocent and child like.

_You're analyzing her laugh?!_ My mind shouted at me incredulously.

A knock at Bella's bedroom door made us both jump and I hadn't realised I'd been gazing into her eyes.

"Edward, we're heading home, Son." I heard Esme call outside the door.

"Coming!" I called back and then half-smiled down at Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she verified.

"Right," I told her and she grinned at me.

I opened my arms hesitantly for her and she wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. She was so warm and soft against my skin and I closed my eyes at the feeling. And then she pulled away and the warmth was gone.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She said with a smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I agreed and then left her before I did something stupid like kiss her, which all of my male hormones were practically begging me to do…

I said 'goodbye' to Renee and Charlie and wished Emma a very happy birthday before lifting Alice into my arms as she had passed out on the couch from her sugar high.

She was a tiny thing and I think a marshmallow would have weighed heavier then her. Which was surprising because she ate almost double her weight at every meal.

"So you finally met Bella?" Esme began as Carlisle started the car.

I readjusted Alice on my lap so that she was lying a bit more comfortably, "Yeah, she's great."

"I told you so," Esme sang. "she's such a strong girl, I was friends with Renee when she was pregnant with her."

"That's nice, mom." I sighed watching the water drops on the window next to me. It was almost always raining in Forks, it was a good thing it hadn't been raining at the party earlier.

"Emmett phoned earlier to tell me he's bringing his girlfriend with him when he comes to visit," Carlisle started.

"Yeah, wasn't her name Roseanne or something?" I asked.

"Rosalie, dear," Esme corrected. "They've been dating for a while now, maybe he's finally ready to settle down," I saw the hopeful look in her eyes, no doubt she was probably planning the wedding in her mind.

I had seen pictures of Rosalie and Emmett before, she was pretty and looked like Emmett's type of girl. Blonde hair and a body a model would kill for.

When we arrived back home I carefully lifted Alice into my arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Alice's bedroom was a typical little girls room, pink walls and lots of toys and teddy bears. I smiled at the picture next to Alice's bed on her side table. It was a picture of Alice and Emma together at Bella's house. They were both eating a piece of chocolate cake and it was smeared around their mouths, that were turned up in a huge grin at the camera. There was a girl standing in the background who looked about fifteen years old holding a doll in her arms. I heard Alice's light snoring and decided I should leave her to sleep.

**AN: So is it just me, or is the image of Alice as a five year old just the cutest darned thing you ever imagined? Aww. **

**Review, Review, Review.**

**Please, Please, Please.**


	4. Knock 'Em Out

**AN: So I tried to write as much as I could in BPOV of her first day of school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'm sure you knew that.**

**Lily Allen - Knock 'Em Out**

_**Can't knock em out, **_

_**can't walk away,**_

_**Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,**_

_**Just get out my face, **_

_**just leave me alone,**_

_**And no you can't have my number,**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Because I've lost my phone.**_

**Chapter 3.**

**BPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

My alarm clock rang annoyingly loud next to me.

"Shut up," I grumbled pulling my pillow over my head. Today was my first day of High School in Forks and I was dreading it. Well at least Edward would be there.

_Edward._

I sighed at his name for some unknown reason. I rolled over and glanced at my clock. _Shit,_ I cursed internally. I was already late.

I stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed before running downstairs.

Emma was seated at the dining room table quietly eating her pop tart and I noticed a plate next to her with one on for me.

"Thanks, Em. You're a life saver," I sighed relieved I didn't have to start making breakfast.

"It's my first day of proper school," she told me in her sing song voice.

"I know, you're such a big girl now. Pretty soon you'll be in High School just like me,"

She grinned and nodded her head.

I quickly finished my breakfast and Charlie came down the stairs.

"Morning, girls, you ready for me to drop you at school?"

"Dad," I grimaced. Being dropped off in the police cruiser wasn't exactly my idea of a good entrance to a new school.

"Bella," he sighed. "Your school is right next to Emma's, you can't expect me to just let you walk there,"

I heard a car pulling up outside, we all looked out the window to see a silver Volvo parked there.

With an Edward inside.

I grinned and waved at him. He gave me his crooked smile and waved back.

"I wont be walking," I told Charlie. "Edward will take me,"

Charlie grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'Renee' and I kissed Emma's head before running towards Edward's car.

"Morning," he greeted me with a smile. "I thought you'd like a lift to school since I didn't see a car for you parked outside yesterday,"

I grinned, "Thanks, Charlie and I were actually just arguing about it when you showed up."

"So I was here at the perfect time,"

"Yup," I popped the 'p'. "So do I get to see you playing the bad boy today, or is he still undercover?"

Edward laughed, a little louder then I was used to. "No, he's definitely still undercover, maybe you can ask Mike Newton about it,"

I frowned, "Who's that?"

"He hangs around with me, I'll introduce you when we get there,"

"Oh," I said lamely and looked ahead at the road.

I could see a small campus as we got closer and noticed the cars pulling into the parking lot.

I sighed, here starts the torture.

"You'll need to go to the front office to get your timetable and that," he told me once we were out the car.

"Oh okay, where is it?" I wondered.

"I'll take you,"

Just then the bell rang and I guessed he needed to be in class because he suddenly grimaced.

"You don't have to help me, Edward." I sighed. "Go to class, it can't be that hard to find,"

Edward hugged me, "Thanks, Bella. I have English and the teacher will kill me if I'm late again,"

I shrugged when he released me, "No problem."

He grinned and then ran off towards his class.

"You don't look like much of a bad boy," I called after him and I heard his laughter.

Smiling to myself I began walking into the campus. Students were hurrying into their classes and I passed a few teachers on my way.

I finally found the front office and let myself in.

A middle aged woman was sitting behind the desk, "Can I help you, dear?"

I read her name tag, Mrs Cope.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here,"

"Oh yes, Chief Swan's other kid. Here you go," she handed me a few slips to give to my class teachers and my timetable.

Her words rung in my head, _Chief Swan's other kid._ Nice…

I was inferior to my younger sister. The world just isn't fair.

I stopped outside the office and read over my timetable. My first lesson was History, I sighed. Shouldn't it be illegal for there to be a subject like that as the first one of the day?

I followed the numbers of the classrooms and finally found the right one.

When I opened the door all eyes on were on me, including the teacher's.

"Hi, um, I'm new here," I told him holding out my slip.

"Welcome Isabella, I'm Mr. Hobbs, there should be a seat for you somewhere," he looked around and a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes put up his hand to indicate the empty place next to him.

"Ah, there's one next to Mike Newton,"

I sat down next to the boy and smiled politely, "Hi,"

He winked at me, "Hi yourself,"

I managed to keep my smile in place, with a lot of effort, and quickly looked away.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see Mike passing me a note.

_I'm sorry but do you think you could empty out your pockets?_

I frowned at the paper and replied. **Why?**

He smirked and quickly wrote back his reply,

_because I think you've stolen my heart._

I tried to keep my horrified and disgusted expression to myself but a mousy looking girl with brown hair and glasses sitting in the next aisle smiled knowingly at me and made a gagging gesture.

I laughed quietly to myself and nodded back at her.

**EPOV**

I was waiting outside the cafeteria for Bella when Mike showed up to talk to me.

"Hey, dude, have you seen the new girl?"

He didn't let me respond.

"'Cause _man,_ she's hot. I can't wait to do her, she's got that whole sexy virginal thing going on, plus I can tell she's totally into me,"

_My fist is about to be into your face, Newton. _I wanted to reply, but instead I stayed quiet and nodded sternly at him.

Finally I saw Bella talking to Angela Weber and Ben Cheney as she approached us. I had an idea that she would fit in with them. Ben and Angela used to be my best friends until they started dating and I felt like the third wheel. They were great people nonetheless.

Bella grinned and waved when she saw me.

"See dude, she's waving at me," Mike said, sounding like a male peacock puffing out his chest.

"Hey, Edward." Bella greeted me with a hug.

I enveloped her small frame in mine and smirked to myself when I saw Mike's gaping mouth.

Ben and Angela looked a little shocked too, they'd never seen me interact so friendly and casual with a girl before. I'd had girlfriends before, but I'd never hang out with them at school. Not that Bella was my girlfriend.

"Hey, how were your classes?" I wondered when she pulled away.

She shrugged, "They were good, although" she leaned in slightly and started whispering. "I don't like your 'Mike' friend,"

I laughed and pulled her along with me to the lunch line. "Why's that?"

"He _really_ needs some new pick up lines," was all she told me. But it was enough. Mike was known for his lame excuses to get into a girls pants.

"What lessons do you have after this?" I asked as we made our way to an empty table.

"Um," she started, digging in her pocket for her timetable. "Biology and then Gym,"

I grinned, "You have the same as me, we can partner in gym if you want,"

"Er, I don't think that's such a good idea," she murmured not meeting my eyes.

"Why not?" I demanded.

She smiled apologetically up at me, "I'm fine with the running and stuff, just not good with the whole 'hand-eye coordination' I tend to hurt people _a lot,_"

"I think I can take it,"

"I'd rather not risk losing the only person I actually get along with, to a baseball,"

I laughed and leaned forward slightly, "That's never going to happen,"

She smiled at me and because I couldn't resist I decided to tease her. "because, we don't play baseball at school,"

She slapped my arm playfully, "Meanie,"

I grinned, "It's the bad boy in me,"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "I think I like nice Edward better,"

"Hey," I started on the defensive. "_You_ wanted to see Bad Body Edward,"

She folded her arms over her chest, "I take it back,"

"Good,"

We glared playfully at each other before we were rudely popped out of our private bubble by Mike.

"Hey Bella," he said taking the seat next to her. She smiled politely but her eyes held anger in them.

I watched in horror as Mike lifted his pepperoni pizza up to Bella, "You want some?"

Bella recoiled immediately, scrunching up her nose. "God, no."

Mike looked at me perplexed.

"She's a vegetarian," I informed him and he shrugged.

"I could never give up meat," he started. "My dad's a butcher and I pretty much only eat meat, this one time my dad took me out hunting and I single-handedly managed to…"

Bella stopped him, "That's nice, Mike. But I seriously don't want to hear your hunting stories about how you managed to _'single-handedly' _shoot a deer, because believe me I wont be impressed by murder,"

_Go, Bella. _I cheered internally.

It was about time somebody put him in his place. Mike didn't look phased though and I hated to admit it, but Bella had just made herself even more desirable in his eyes. Mike _loved_ a challenge.

"No sweat, baby." he shrugged. "I'll just have to think of another one of my impressive stories to tell you when we go on our date on Friday night," And with a smirk he left.

Bella gaped at him before frowning at me, "I can't believe you hang out with that guy,"

"I can't believe he thinks he has a date with you on Friday,"

She laughed, "I know, right?"

"And Mike isn't really a good friend, he just knows where all the parties are,"

"Oh so you're not only Nice Edward and Bad Boy Edward but you're also Party Animal Edward?" she teased.

"I have been called an animal before," I made my voice seem thoughtful and she slapped my arm again.

"I don't want to hear about you sex life, Edward." she sighed with an odd expression on her face.

I grinned mischievously at her, "Who said I was talking about my sex life? I was talking about my mother describing the way I eat my breakfast, _you_ were the one who was thinking about sex with me,"

Bella blushed a lovely crimson colour and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark but the bell stopped her.

"Maybe I wont feel so bad about knocking you out in gym later," she said offhandedly as she passed me.

I wasn't having that, I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me. Students around us were watching but I couldn't care less.

"You'll have to make it through Biology with me first," I whispered in her ear.

Before Bella could respond I saw Tyler Crowley walking towards us.

"Hey there," he called and I saw Bella's smile vanish.

"Oh, Hey, Tyler, right?"

He grinned, "You remembered."

Bella smiled politely at him and she seemed to notice his eyes trained on her chest because she cleared her throat quietly.

"Anyways, there's this party on Saturday night, Edward, you already told me you're coming. So I was just wondering if you'd invite Bella?"

I looked down at Bella, "You wanna go to a party on Saturday?"

"What type of party is it? Because I think I've had enough of little girls parties," she teased.

Tyler giggled. _Yes,_ you read correctly. He _giggled._

"The theme's Rock and Roll, so it's basically just dress like a Rock Star and there'll be plenty of alcohol there,"

For some reason I expected Bella to back out at the mention of alcohol, her dad being a cop and all.

"Sounds good," Bella agreed.

Tyler winked at her, "See you there,"

When he was far enough away that he couldn't hear what we were saying, Bella spoke.

"Are all your friends such shameless flirts? I mean come on, the whole wink and _see you there,_" she made her tone lower. "please tell me you're not like _that_ with the girls you like?"

I laughed and steered her in the direction of Biology. " I don't _usually_ like girls," I hoped she'd get the hint that I actually did like her.

"Oh," she frowned slightly and I could tell she'd taken it the wrong way. Then she smiled mischievously up at me, "What are you? Gay or something?"

I chuckled, "Definitely not, do you not remember me rubbing my face against your chest? Or do I have to do it again?"

She blushed, "I remember,"

"So you agree that I'm not gay?"

"Definitely," she nodded with a smile. "Although if I had never spoken to Tyler and just heard his laugh, I would have thought he was."

"I used to be worried too, until he started checking you out."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, "I wish guys wouldn't do that unless like they're going out with you or something, girls aren't just a piece of meat. Also, all that mindless flirting, why don't they just say 'I like you' and get over it, it would make everyone's lives easier."

I had an idea.

Before Bella entered the Biology classroom I pulled her out by her hand and turned her to face me.

"What?" Bella questioned with a puzzled expression.

"I like you,"

She stared into my eyes for a long moment and I could see her starting to tear up. Suddenly her eyes dropped from mine just as I saw pain flash through them.

"Um," was all she responded and then rushed into her classroom.

Edward Cullen just got Rejected.

**AN: Did he really? Aw, poor Bella. Let's cheer her up with Reviews! Good plan (thumbs up).**

**More reviews mean faster updates. I love feedback!**


	5. Vulnerable

**AN: The second song in this chapter is called 'Take me with you' by Secondhand Serenade. (All links on my profile)**

**Disclaimer: AHHH! I don't own them.**

**Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable**

_**Share with me the secrets that you've kept in.**_

_**Because it's cold inside.**_

_**Cold inside.**_

_**And your slow shaking fingertips**_

_**Show that you're scared like me so**_

_**Let's pretend we're alone**_

_**And I know you may be scared**_

_**And I know you're unprepared**_

_**But I don't care…**_

"_I like you,__"_

_She stared into my eyes for a long moment and I could see her starting to tear up. Suddenly her eyes dropped from mine just as I saw pain flash through them._

"_Um,__"__ was all she responded and then rushed into her classroom._

_Edward Cullen just got Rejected. _

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV**

I was almost certain that she had felt the same way about me. Sure, we'd only known each other two days but I'd never met anyone like Bella before. And she'd been throwing all those little hints around earlier like the pained expression when she told me she didn't want to talk about my sex life and the way her eyes flashed with hurt when I said that I don't usually like girls. I walked into Biology after her and noticed that the seat next to mine was the only one unoccupied, well at least it would be if Bella wasn't sitting in it.

She wasn't looking at me but I could see a droplet of water running down her cheek so I knew she was crying.

Why did girls have to be so confusing?!

I saw her take out her note book and scribble something down before she passed it to me.

_Can we go somewhere after this? I think I'm ready to talk._

_**Sure, but we'd be skipping gym. Wouldn't your dad be angry?**_

_Gosh, Cullen. Live a little. Watch and learn._

I frowned at the last bit and then saw Bella put her head on her desk.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Banner called from the front of the class.

Bella lifted her head and she appeared to be sick, "Yes, Mr. Banner?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention to my lesson,"

Bella half-smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sir, I'm just not feeling too good."

Mr. Banner sighed and took out a pen and paper, "I'll write you a note so you can be sent home, Mr. Cullen wont you take her to the front office? Actually I'd better write you a note too, seeing as you'll be leaving with her anyway." he gave me a knowing look and I smiled back at him.

I helped Bella get up and then supported her by her waist as we walked to the front office.

"Oh dear, Miss Swan," Mrs Cope gasped as we entered the front office. "Sick on your first day, dear? Did you have the meatloaf?"

Bella grimaced but didn't answer as I handed Mrs. Cope our excuse note.

She signed it and placed it in a folder, "You're free to go, I'll buzz Coach Carr and tell him you've been excused." she turned to Bella. "Feel better soon,"

"Thanks," Bella said weakly and just to tease her I lifted her up into my arms and carried her bridal style to my car.

I saw a small smile playing on Bella's lips, "You didn't have to carry me, you know? I already had us out,"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm nothing if not thorough."

Bella turned on my radio and the song 'Take me with you' by Secondhand Serenade was playing. She frowned and shook her head at it, "Oh the irony,"

I knew the lyrics well so I started singing along softly with them, although this time I really felt the meaning behind them.

_Forgive me if I seem forward._

_But I've never been in front of anything like you_

_It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning._

_Is it true that you're always this breathtaking?_

_And you're smart and you're willing._

_And my god this is killing me._

_Tell me all the things you've never said,_

_We can lie here for hours in my bed,_

_I don't have anything to hide_

_I don't have anything, everything is not for certain,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything, everything is not for certain,_

_You started to see right through me_

_And I'm loving every minute of it_

_It's like I'm born again every time I breath in so_

_If you're curious my favourite colour's blue_

_And I like to sing in the shower_

_If you like I'll sing to you_

_Tell me all the things you've never said,_

_We can lie here for hours in my bed,_

_I don't have anything to hide_

_I don't have anything, everything is not for certain,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything, everything is not for certain,_

_Tell me all of your hopes_

_All of your dreams_

_I want you to take me there_

_Tell me all of your hopes_

_All of your dreams_

_I want to take you there_

_Tell me everything_

_Every breath,_

_I want you to know I'll be there,_

_There's just one more thing_

_One request_

_I want you to take me with you_

_Take me with you_

_I will never let you down_

_I will love you now and forever…_

The song ended and she turned off the stereo, "We are we going?"

"A place I like to go when I need to think," I told her.

"Oh wait! Do you think we could stop at my house just for a sec? I need to get something?" she asked.

"Sure," As luck would have it, we were just about to pass her house so all I had to do was pull over.

"Wait here," she told me and then ran inside.

Bella was gone for about two minutes and came back with a bulky looking jacket on.

"You went to get your jacket?" I questioned as she climbed back in.

She shrugged, "It might rain,"

"And that's why you chose a jacket without a hood?" I teased and she sighed.

"I thought I'd forgotten something," she groaned.

I chuckled quietly to myself and continued driving.

I pulled the car over a few minutes later and climbed out. The forest had been cleared a little since I was last here so I could easily see the meadow I was planning on taking her to.

Bella climbed out the car and walked next to me slowly, as if she wanted to prolong her time.

"We're going to talk, no matter how slow you walk," I told her with a smirk.

She sighed and matched my pace, "I know, might as well get it over and done with,"

She found a place she liked in the meadow and sat down, patting the patch of grass next to her to indicate she wanted me to sit next to her.

She unzipped her jacket and quickly bundled it up behind her, I saw a flash of something pink but she covered it up quickly.

"What's that?" I asked peeking past her shoulder.

"I'll get to that later, let me talk first." she requested.

I nodded and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you my story from the beginning again, just to refresh your memory so don't stop me if you've heard it already." she cautioned and I nodded again.

"Renee fell pregnant with me when she and Charlie were still in High School, she freaked out and was planning on having an abortion so she would still have a future. She told her sister, my aunt, Anne, that she was planning on having an abortion and Anne flipped. She'd just found out that she couldn't have children and that she couldn't believe Renee was just going to kill a blessing like that," she laughed darkly shaking her head. "Anne was already married to a man named Phil and they adopted me once I was born," she smiled up at me, "I'm going to skip a couple of unimportant years otherwise this will take forever," I smiled at her and she continued. "Anne got sick with cancer when I was fourteen and died a couple months later. I didn't want to move back with my parents and my two year old sister because I hated them, they'd given me up and I felt that Anne and Phil were my real parents. So I stayed with Phil. A few weeks later he started drinking and becoming abusive," she paused for a moment letting the word linger as if there was more to it then just abuse. "I wasn't in contact with my parents so they never knew. It started off as verbal abuse, moving onto physical and finally rape," I gasped quietly and shook my head of the disgusting images of anyone taking her in _that_ way. I felt angry, murderous even. If Phil was alive, I'd change that.

I looked back at Bella to see her crying and pulled her closer to me so that I could put my arms around her.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "A couple months later, I fell pregnant." I froze unintentionally and felt her stiffen under me. I quickly snapped out of it and began rubbing soothing circles into her back again. When she spoke again her tone was lighter.

"I loved being pregnant, it was the only time Phil stopped abusing me. For once I was happy. Phil told me he loved me and would always be there to look after me and my baby," She took a deep breath in and moved out of my arms to get something behind her.

She placed a pink book in my lap and I immediately recognized it to be the baby photo album that she had kept away from me.

"This isn't me in the photo album," she told me quietly and I finally figured it out.

"It was your baby," I concluded and she nodded slowly gauging my reaction. I took a deep breath in and began paging through it.

The first picture, I had seen before, it was a little girl who looked a little short of two years old. Her hair was a deep mahogany colour just like Bella's and it hung to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same milky chocolate brown that I'd been thinking about every since I met Bella. Her lips were small and plump and a rosy pink colour that matched her cheeks which were just a shade darker. She was smiling happily into the camera and I wondered what had happened to her.

"That's my daughter, Sarah Elizabeth." Bella whispered brushing her fingers lightly along the page with a sad smile on her lips. "She was only twenty months in this picture,"

I kept paging through the book and saw pictures of Bella and Sarah together, Sarah was younger in all of the pictures then the previous one and it appeared that the book went backwards until there was a picture of a pregnant smiling Bella at the end. I looked down and noticed a picture had fallen out into my lap and I picked it up to see the same one that had been next to Alice's bed. Alice and Emma smiling together at the camera and the teenage girl standing in the background holding a doll.

"Oh I don't even remember this one," Bella sighed and then pointed to the girl. "That's me when I came down to Forks about two years ago, Sarah was about five months,"

"I've seen this one before but I never knew it was you," I told her and she smiled.

"But where is Sarah now? Why didn't you bring her to Forks with you? Surely leaving her alone with Phil isn't exactly a good idea,"

"She's not with Phil," Bella murmured quietly.

This confused me, "Where is she then?"

"Phil's in jail," was all she told me as if she didn't want to elaborate.

"Good, I'm glad they put him in there. Abuse and rape are serious cases,"

"Not as serious as murder," she snarled.

"_Murder?_" I repeated incredulously.

"Yes, Edward. _Murder_ is a very serious crime, it should be punishable by death,"

"But I don't understand, who did Phil….?" I frowned, completely confused.

Then it clicked and I felt like a complete asshole.

Bella could see that I got it and she broke down crying, clutching at my shirt as she buried her face into my chest.

"H-he killed my baby," she sobbed and I felt tears well up in my own eyes.

**AN: *wipes away a tear* gosh, such a depressing chapter to write. It can only look up from here, I guess. (:**

**xVampiree**


	6. Who you'd be today

**AN: Ookay, so I don't usually listen to country music but I was looking for a song to describe Bella's pain and voila I found one. I personally, think the lyrics are quite perfect.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I own Twilight. How lucky am I? Wait, what? I don't? Aw man, :(**

**Kenny Chesney - Who You'd be today**

_**It aint fair, you died too young.**_

_**Like a story that had just begun**_

_**The death tore the pages all away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the hell that I've been through**_

_**Just knowing no one could take your place**_

_**Sometimes I wonder who'd you be today**_

"_H-he killed my baby,__"__ she sobbed and I felt tears well up in my own eyes._

**Chapter 5.**

**BPOV**

I'd told him everything. I'd only known him for two days and I'd already told him all about my past.

And he was still here. Holding me while I mourned the loss of my daughter. Crying with me.

He was whispering soothing words to me like, "I'm here," "It's alright," and "I promise I'll make you smile again."

Edward sat with me for a long time just letting me cry it all out and letting me relive all the pain and suffering I had been through.

Losing a family member like your Aunt or Uncle was a completely different pain to losing your baby.

I didn't tell Edward how Phil had managed to kill Sarah because I felt he had heard enough of my story and when I was ready I would share it with him.

When my crying died out Edward still rubbed my back gently and held me close against his chest. Edward smelled amazing and the smell was comforting, it was like apples and chocolate. My two favourite foods and that still didn't accurately describe his scent.

"Edward?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, love?"

I sniffed and looked up at him, "Please don't tell anyone about me,"

"I'd never do that, Bella." he promised me, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I sniffed again, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"As much as I hate to move right now," he started, looking up at the darkening sky. "I think I should take you back home, it's been a long day for you."

I shook my head and laughed breathlessly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't be real,"

He nuzzled his nose into my neck, "I'm real, Bella, and I'm always here for you,"

I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky texture of it against my skin. "Stop being so sweet or I'm going to start crying again,"

Edward hummed against my skin and then pulled away. "You can cry if you want to, I'll be here,"

I shook my head with a small smile on my lips, "I don't think I have any more tears left,"

He half-smiled and then got to his feet, holding his hand out for me to help me up. I picked up my jacket and the photo album of Sarah and took his hand hesitantly. I expected him to release me once I was up but he didn't, instead he held my hand until we were back at his car and held my door open for me.

"So there _is_ a Gentlemanly Edward," I concluded adding him onto my list as I tried to lighten the mood.

I could see Edward chuckling to himself as he walked around the front of the car to the drivers side.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe there is only one Edward?" he asked as he started the car.

"Hmm," I narrowed my eyes as I thought about it. "You may be onto something…"

He smiled crookedly at me and then continued driving in a comfortable silence.

When we were around the corner from my house Edward spoke again, "Bella, I meant what I said earlier, I like you and I just wanted you to know that my feelings haven't changed,"

"I like you too, Edward." I admitted quietly, feeling the heat stain my cheeks.

He didn't hear me. "And I don't expect you to feel the same way about me yet because it's only been two days but…wait, what was that?" he'd finally acknowledged my words.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I said 'I like you too, Edward'"

He grinned widely. "Well okay, then."

I saw Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway and sighed, of course he was home already. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I followed his gaze to see Jacob and Billy Black talking to my father on the front porch.

"I don't think I'll be coming inside," Edward murmured quietly.

I sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"I'll see you in the morning, I'll take you to school,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks,"

"No problem," he was blushing.

I had made Edward blush.

As soon as I climbed out the car it started to rain, "Aw, come on," I whimpered and ran into the house. Billy and Charlie had already run inside and Jacob was waiting by the door for me.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Jake," I greeted him and quickly took off my jacket. I only realised now that I had left my photo album in Edward's car.

Well at least it didn't get wet.

"So are you going to Tyler Crowley's party on Friday night?" Jacob wondered as he followed me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm going with Edward." I said as I tied my hair up loosely.

"Cullen?"

"Yup,"

"You shouldn't be hanging out with that guy, he's trouble."

I frowned at him, "He said the same thing about you,"

"He told you?" he growled walking towards me.

I quickly shook my head, "He just said you weren't the best of friends, that's all."

He relaxed, "Oh,"

"Yeah…" I trailed off awkwardly as I saw him staring at my chest.

Did boys in Forks seriously have no shame?

"You've got a great rack, ya know?" Jacob said.

I looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

He made his way to me and suddenly grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his.

I froze, completely stunned before trying to fight him off. That just egged him on that he was getting a response out of me. He tried to pry my mouth open with his lips but I continued to try and push him away.

I heard my bedroom door open, "Bella I brought you your…" It was Edward.

**EPOV**

When I arrived home I looked down at the seat where Bella had been and saw her photo album still on the seat. Crap, she'd probably need it.

I wavered for a moment, not wanting to see Jacob Black but my desire to see Bella again won over.

I quickly raced back to Bella's house and ran to her front door through the rain.

"Hey, Edward." Emma greeted me as she opened the door.

"Hey, Em. Where's Bella?" I couldn't see her anywhere.

"She's upstairs in her room," Emma told me and then skipped into the kitchen.

Bella's bedroom door was closed and since I hadn't learnt my lesson from my previous visit, I opened it without knocking. "Bella I brought you your…"

I looked up to see my enemy kissing the girl I liked.

Jacob heard my voice and began kissing her with more force and Bella was trying to fight him off.

I stood there frozen and disgusted.

Before I snapped out of it and was just plain pissed. I placed the photo album on her bed and then pulled Jacob off Bella and threw him into the corner before pulling Bella into a hug.

I could feel her sobbing into my chest and I suddenly felt even more sorry for this beautiful girl, she had been through so much already and now she had to deal with teenage boys trying to get into her pants without her consent.

I glared at Jacob was grinning widely, obviously very satisfied with himself. "Leave now, or I'll make you leave." I snarled.

"See you on Friday, Bella." Jacob called as he left her room.

"Bells?" Charlie called as he rushed upstairs. "What's going on?"

I kept Bella against my chest and continued to stroke the length of her hair as Charlie came in.

"I've got her," I told Charlie and he let out a sigh of relief that his daughter was okay.

I eased Bella onto her bed and cradled her to my chest as she clung to my shirt. Charlie gave me a half-smiled of appreciation and then closed the door behind him.

"Shh, Bella," I crooned rubbing her back. "I'm here,"

I let her cry it all out, staining my shirt with her tears. It was a while before she finally calmed down and her breathing slowed. I pressed my face into her hair and breathed her in. She smelled like strawberries and freesia, it fitted her perfectly.

I looked down at her and noticed her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. She was asleep.

I didn't dare move her, she looked so peaceful and it was nice to see her so at ease again.

"Edward," she sighed.

"Yes?" I whispered quietly but she didn't respond.

Bella talked in her sleep.

"Edward," she sighed again but this time with a small smile on her lips.

Bella was dreaming about me and I was making her smile.

**Charlie POV**

I watched as Billy and Jacob drove off and sighed. I felt bad for telling them to leave but what was I supposed to do? Jacob had obviously done something to upset Bella and I'd missed out so many important years of her life, I had to make it up to her somehow, and if that meant asking Billy and his son to leave then that's what I'd do.

Bella's spirit never ceased to amaze me, she was always so strong. Even after all the pain and suffering she's been through over the years.

There were, of course, days like today, where something would set her off and she'd crumble down but it was expected. I was glad Edward was there for her, I'd only met him a couple of times and he seemed nice enough.

That reminded me. I should go check on them.

I heard the familiar theme song of Spongebob Squarepants on the TV and grumbled to myself, Emma was crazy about that show.

I climbed the stairs quietly and carefully opened Bella's bedroom door.

They were on her bed, asleep. Edward was lying on his side, his arms cradled around Bella as she held onto him.

I heard footsteps approaching and looked back to see Renee walking towards me.

"What's going on?" she whispered and I leaned back so she could peek into the room.

I saw Renee place her hand over her heart tenderly and she smiled, "They'll be good together,"

"I think so too," I agreed. "But I'll have my shot gun just in case,"

Renee giggled quietly and then smacked my arm. "Charlie Swan you're not going to do anything to that boy, look at that," she pointed to our daughter who was sleeping with a smile on her face. "When was the last time you saw her smiling like that? She's been through so much pain that we can't even begin to understand, she lost her baby, Charlie. That pain doesn't just go away. And I can tell by the way his arms are wrapped so tightly around her that he's just not going to go away either,"

"I hope you're right,"

She laughed quietly, "When am I ever wrong?"

I grinned, "Never, dear."

A little whispering voice scared the life out of both of us, "What's you guys doing?"

We both jumped and turned to find the source of the voice.

Emma standing there in her pink pyjamas with her hair in a braid.

"I thought you said spying on other people wasn't polite," she grumbled too loudly.

"I'll go call Esme and let her know where Edward is," Renee quickly closed the door to Bella's room and took Emma downstairs.

I opened the door again just to get one more peek and saw Edward stir and then pull the blanket over Bella's body so she wouldn't be cold.

I had frozen when I first saw him moving and when he had closed his eyes I quickly shut the door and made my way back downstairs.

Maybe I wouldn't need my shot gun after all…

**AN: So how'd you like being inside Charlie's head? Quite an interesting experience for me.**

**Review, review, review!**

………………………………_**please (:**_


	7. Naked

**AN: WARNING! This chapter may make you cry. I apologize before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I like to think I own Twilight in my own mind. Too bad my bank account doesn't agree…**

**Avril Lavigne - Naked.**

_**Then you came around me,**_

_**The walls just disappeared.**_

_**Nothing to surround me**_

_**Keep me from my fears**_

_**I'm unprotected**_

_**See how you've opened me up.**_

_**You're made me trust.**_

_**I've never felt this way before.**_

"_When was the last time you saw her smiling like that? She__'__s been through so much pain that we can__'__t even begin to understand, she lost her baby, Charlie. That pain doesn__'__t just go away. And I can tell by the way his arms are wrapped so tightly around her that he__'__s just not going to go away either,__"_

**Chapter 6.**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't my own and had a girl wrapped up in my arms.

I opened my eyes to see my body tangled with Bella's. My arms cradled around her and her soft hands were placed on my chest as she used my arm as a pillow.

Her dark hair was in a mess around her head and her lips were slightly parted, she was still smiling. I chuckled quietly to myself and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful.

Bella stirred next to me and only when she ground into me did I realise my problem. God, I felt like such a pervert. I carefully shifted my body a little away from her, still keeping my arms around her and she nuzzled her face into my chest.

I saw her eyes flutter open and a wider smile graced her lips, "Hi,"

She was blushing again.

"Hey there, sunshine."

"Thank you for staying with me last night," she whispered quietly, laying her head back on my arm.

"I'd never be anywhere else," I promised her and her blush darkened.

Bella sighed when she glanced at the clock, "I guess we better get up,"

I groaned and pulled her back down to the bed, "Five more minutes,"

She giggled and tried again to get up, this time I let her. "I have to shower anyways," she told me as she grabbed a towel from her cupboard.

"Um, are you going to go to school in the same clothes?" she questioned, leaning against the door of her bathroom.

I laughed, "No, Bella. I've got some clothes in the trunk of my car from when I took Alice to the beach last weekend,"

"Convenient," she smiled. "Make yourself at home, Emma's probably made us breakfast downstairs, but if you don't like strawberry pop tarts feel free to make your own food,"

"Okay, _mom,_" I teased.

Bella pulled a tongue at me and then closed the door.

"You know," Emma started as she munched on her pop tart with me in the kitchen. "If you and Bella got married, me and Alice would be sisterzinlaws," she paused unsure of her words before she looked up at Renee. "Momma, what was that word again?"

"Sister-in-law, sweetie." Renee told her with an endearing smile.

Emma nodded with a huge grin on her face, "That's the one,"

I laughed awkwardly and then Bella came downstairs, looking beautiful as always in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red sweater with three buttons at the top.

"What are you talking about sister-in-laws for?" Bella questioned as she took her seat next to me.

"That's what me and Alice will be when you and Eddie get married," Emma told her eagerly.

Bella choked on her pop tart and then took a swig of water. We looked at each other through the corner of our eyes and laughed quietly. Bella's cheeks were almost as dark as her sweater.

I glanced at the clock on the stove, "We should probably get going or we'll be late,"

"Mmm, good idea." Bella agreed grabbing both our plates and placing them in the sink.

"Bye, Em." Bella said pulling her baby sister in for a hug. I watched their exchange from the front door. Seeing Bella in a new light, she had been a mother already and it showed in the tender way she hugged her sister.

Last night when Bella had fallen asleep I'd tried to imagine the kind of pain she'd been through and I couldn't do it. It made me even more impressed by this beautiful girl, she was the strongest person I had ever met. Imagine going through all that abuse and rape, losing the woman she had thought of as her mother. Being too angry with your real parents because they weren't going to let you live, to even tell them about anything. And the worst, having a baby and getting to know that baby for two years before it was suddenly taken out of your life by the same man who abused you and was the father of the child. But then, coming to a new town away from any school friends or familiarity only to be shamelessly hit on and assaulted by teenage boys.

Bella looked up at me, noticing my gloating expression. "What?"

She wondered as I held the door open for her.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Bella sighed, "I'm far from amazing, Edward." I looked down at her as I drove and placed a finger on her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"You're amazing to me, Bella."

She gazed into my eyes for a moment before closing them and turning her attention back to the road ahead of us.

I sighed and clutched the steering wheel a little tighter then necessary.

"Don't be angry, please." she pleaded. "I can't have you being angry with me,"

I reached over to hold her hand in mine, "I'm not angry with you, I just wish you'd see how amazing you really are,"

She half-smiled and squeezed my hand in hers, I squeezed back and she gave me a full smile.

There was silence in the car until we arrived at school and my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Did you have to have therapy?" I blurted out.

Bella froze her hand on the handle and looked at me expressionless. "Yes," she answered and climbed out the car.

I quickly followed after her, feeling like a complete moron for asking her that. "Bella, I'm sorry," I murmured when I caught up with her. "I've got a lot of questions in my head, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay," she sighed and took my hand in hers. I could see by her expression as we walked that she wasn't okay with it.

"If you want, we can talk after school so I can answer some of your questions," she offered.

"I'd like that, I'll take you to my place,"

"Sounds good," she agreed and then we stopped at her English classroom. "I guess I'll see you at lunch, then…?" she made it sound like a question.

"You have Trig before lunch, right?" I wondered and she nodded.

"I'll wait outside your class,"

"You don't have to do that, Edward." she murmured quietly.

I smirked and then walked away, calling "I'll see you after Trig," behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I gaped at the vision in front of me. Edward's house was _huge._

"You never told me you own a mansion?" I breathed as he held open the car door for me.

"Mansion," Edward scoffed. "Hardly,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's more of a mansion then that cardboard box I call home,"

He rolled his eyes and took my waist as he led me inside.

"Mom," Edward called as he closed the front door behind us. "I'm home,"

I remembered Edward's mom, Esme, from Emma's birthday party but that didn't mean I wasn't shocked by how beautiful and youthful she looked.

She had wavy caramel coloured hair and hazel-brown eyes, her face was heart shaped and looked like porcelain.

"Ah, Edward." Esme smiled as she entered the room. "You never told me you were bringing Isabella home with you…"

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." I greeted her when she pulled me in for a hug.

"Mom, call her 'Bella' she's not ninety years old," he teased, using my words from when we first met.

I giggled quietly to myself and Esme grinned at the exchange between us.

"Well, it's lovely to see you again, Bella. Make yourself at home,"

I smiled politely at her, "Thanks,"

"Where's Ali?" Edward wondered.

"She's actually at Bella's house," Esme said with a grin. "She's decided that since you were allowed to sleep over at Bella's during the week, then she should be allowed to, too,"

Edward laughed and then took my hand again, tugging gently. "Come on, I'll show you the house,"

I walked hand-in-hand with Edward through his house, he'd pause and point out particular things to me, like the picture of his adopted brother. I smiled as I saw his face light up when he spoke about him, telling me funny stories about his childhood. Like the one where he'd walked in to his brothers room the one time and heard him singing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears in his shower. I'd laughed hysterically at this with him as I tried to imagine his jock of a brother singing such a girly song.

Edward confessed to still teasing Emmett about it today and we planned to tease him together when he came down on the weekend.

"This is Carlisle's study," he told me holding the door open to a warm looking study with a wall of bookcases with medical journals and encyclopaedias on.

He led me to the next room and opened the door to reveal a large room with an island countertop, sewing machines and swatches of fabric. "This is Esme's workshop, for her interior design business,"

Then we were in a medium sized bedroom with light pink walls and white trim, "This is Alice's bedroom,"

And finally he opened the door to a large room with a wall of glass that overlooked the winding sol-duc river. "My bedroom,"

There was a large double sleigh bed in the middle of his room with dark blue sheets and a wall filled with shelves and shelves of CD's.

I ran my fingers along the spines of the covers, "You've never heard of an iPod, have you?"

He laughed, "I have, I actually have one. It's just nice to have the original CD's."

"I think so too, I mean, you saw all those boxes of CD's, right?" I reminded him.

"I actually saw some that I've never heard of before, maybe I'll borrow some,"

"Sure," I smiled.

Edward sat down on the edge of his bed and then patted the space next to him, indicating he wanted me to join him.

I sat down and folded my legs Indian style so I was more comfortable.

"Ask away," I told him.

Edward laughed nervously, "I'm not sure where to start…"

"Why don't you just ask me whatever question comes to mind, I'll try answer it as best as I can,"

He reached out for my hands and rubbed them in his. "Are you okay?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't expecting that one,"

"You told me to ask whatever came to mind, and that's the first thing I thought,"

I squeezed his hands, "Thank you for your concern, but yes, I'm fine."

"Good," he nodded and then took a deep breath. "How long were you in therapy for?"

"About half a year," I told him.

"And you're okay? I mean, you don't have any issues that you feel you still need help with?"

"It's hard sometimes, I mean, I'm never going to get over it. I don't think it's possible to get over losing your child," I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was always hard talking about Sarah but I tried to think of it as a blessing that I'd had the opportunity to bring something so perfect into the world, no matter how short her life had been. "But I focus on the positive things, like it was me that brought her into this world. It's an incredible feeling knowing that you're capable of giving life to something so perfect no matter how short lived her life was, in those two years she gave me so much joy." I felt a tear run down my cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"What did," he paused and swallowed. "_Phil _do to her? If it's too much for you, I understand. You don't have to tell me,"

"I was going to the grocery store that was around the corner, Sarah was asleep and she'd been running a temperature so I didn't want to disturb her. Phil was never abusive or mean towards her, it was only me he liked to _play_ with," I spat the word. "I'd never have left her alone with him if I knew what was going to happen. So I told him I was going to the store and leaving Sarah with him, I told him she was sleeping so he didn't have to worry about anything."

I paused for a moment to recollect my thoughts, taking deep breaths to steady myself. "Did I ever tell you how much Phil loved sport?"

Edward shook his head, confused. "No, but what does that have to do with…?"

I cut him off, "I always knew better then to interrupt him when a game was on, he was a minor league baseball player many years ago when my aunt was still alive but he was kicked off the team for some reason that I still don't know. The whole experience had left him sour. He was watching baseball on TV when I left. I knew from many years of experience that I should never interrupt him when he was watching baseball, that would set him off and he'd start with the punching and the kicking and the burning,"

Edward stopped me, "He _burned _you?"

I smiled sadly and then rolled up my right sleeve to reveal the crescent shaped scar from the last time he burned me. Edward paled slightly and kissed my wrist as if he were trying to heal it.

"I'm sorry, continue." he said.

I took a deep breath and looked out into the window wall to see it was raining, I watched the tiny droplets of water gathering together as they ran down the glass as I spoke. "The neighbours told me they heard a baby crying before the gunshot,"

By this point I was shaking, shaking with pain at reliving the memories inside my head. Seeing my beautiful baby girl that way.

"Stop, Bella." Edward pleaded and pulled me into his chest. "Don't tell me anymore,"

He pressed his face into my hair and then kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wasn't going to tell you that part,"

"Shh," he crooned, stroking the length of my hair. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, Bella."

I let out a deep breath before inhaling the scent of his skin. The smell had become so comforting to me and I wished I could bottle it and spray it everywhere I went so I'd never have to be without it.

I felt Edward taking a deep breath in and wondered whether he was thinking the same about the way I smelt, which was probably like Strawberries, from the strawberry shampoo I used this morning.

"Have I told you how amazing you smell?" Edward breathed into my neck, raising Goosebumps on my skin. "It's like strawberries and freesia,"

I laughed quietly, "No I don't think you have, but I was just about to tell you how amazing _you_ smell. It's like chocolate and apples or something," I murmured into his chest.

"Was there any other questions you needed to ask?" I wondered pulling away to look into his emerald green eyes.

"No, I can't think of any right now," he smiled sheepishly.

I shrugged, "You can ask me whenever you think of something, I'll tell you if it's too hard for me to answer,"

He didn't respond, instead he sat quietly gazing into my eyes as the sparks of electricity fluttered between us. It was an amazing feeling and I felt as if I could sit here for hours in his lap just experiencing time alone with someone I really cared about.

**AN: I'm sorry, I feel kind of sick writing about how a little girl died. But this story is based on a true one and I feel strongly about abuse so I felt I needed to put this out there, to let everyone know just what could happen. Please, if you know someone who's being abused or has been abused, talk to them. They don't want your pity but they could use your support to get them through a difficult time in their lives.**

**Thanking you. (:**

**xVampiree**

**Leave a review, buckaroo ;) **


	8. Keep your hands off my girl

**AN: There's no lyrics in this chapter, but I got the idea for this chapter from a song I was listening to. The lyrics besides 'keep your hands off my girl' didn't really represent the story so I didn't post it.**

**Disclaimer: So apparently, Twilight belongs to this lady called 'Stephenie Meyer' and not me. :O**

**Dedication: This chapter has been dedicated to 'reneesmay' Thank you so much for your review, your story touched my heart and I will definitely send any person who needs help your way. I'm hopefully going to be a psychologist when I'm older and have also been in an abusive relationship myself. Your words 'it does get better with time if you let yourself heal' are very true. So a humungous (don't think that's spelled right) thank you goes out to you.**

**So now, on with the chapter.**

"_It was an amazing feeling and I felt as if I could sit here for hours in his lap just experiencing time alone with someone I really cared about…" _

**Chapter 7.**

**EPOV**

Finally, it was Friday. Tonight was Tyler's party and I was excited to see how Bella acted at a party.

After she'd been at my house for the afternoon on Tuesday we'd spent the rest of the week together. Sitting together in classes we shared, in the cafeteria and then going to each others houses after school.

I was extremely comfortable and at ease around her and I could tell she felt the same way. When we'd watch TV together she'd curl into my side and I'd hold her in my arms.

But we hadn't kissed yet…

There was a few almost kisses but we'd always been interrupted by either her sister or mine, our parents or the phone and it didn't feel appropriate to me to have our first kiss together at school. I wanted it to be special for her, something she could remember. As I guessed that she'd never willingly kissed a boy before.

Today I was taking Bella with me to fetch my brother and his girlfriend from the airport. I was excited to see my brother again, he was annoying if you spent too much time with him but that whole saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' really did apply to him.

I think Esme was more excited to meet Rosalie then she was to see her son, apparently they were quite serious and Emmett was a whipped man.

"So do you think we should have 'Toxic' playing in the car on the way back or should we wait for a more appropriate moment?" Bella mused with a mischievous grin as she held my hand in the car.

I laughed, "I think we'll wait until the perfect moment,"

She nodded and I grinned as we pulled into the airport parking, Emmett was already standing outside with Rosalie. She looked very irritated about something and had her arms folded over her chest.

"Emmett!" I called as we approached him, Bella and I walking hand-in-hand.

"Eddie!!" Emmett boomed when he saw us and Rosalie jumped about two feet in the air, which was really something since she was wearing heels that had to be about four inches.

"Sorry, babe." Emmett apologized to her and then turned back to us.

"Rosie, this is my baby brother, Edward. Edward, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

I held out my free hand to her, "It's lovely to meet you, Rosalie. Emmett this is Bella." I gestured to the beautiful girl next to me. "Bella, this is my oaf of a brother,"

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Bella said with a smile.

Emmett grinned and opened his arms for her, "It's great to meet you too, I finally know what you look like. Edward hasn't shut up about you every time I call,"

I could see her blush as he gave her one of his famous bear hugs.

"Where's mom?" Emmett wondered as Bella gave Rosalie a hug of greeting.

"She's at home cooking a feast for you, she figured you'd be hungry."

Rosalie snorted, "When is he never hungry?"

Emmett smiled, unperturbed. "Well, don't wanna let the food get cold. Let's go."

I watched as Emmett carried three large suitcases with ease and lifted them into the trunk of my car.

"Wow, Emmett. You think you have enough luggage?" I teased as I saw Rosalie only dragging a small suitcase.

"Rosie's got mine, this is all hers. Dude, did you know girls have so much clothes? I mean, wow, her closet is like the size of my room back home."

Bella giggled quietly to herself and Rosalie smiled gently at her. "You wanna sit in the back with me while we let these boys talk about man stuff?"

"Sure," Bella agreed and climbed into the back of my Volvo.

"I'm proud of you, brother." Emmett said quietly as Rose and Bella talked in the back.

"Why?" I asked, glancing at Bella in my rear view mirror.

"She's hot, dude."

"Thanks, _dude._"

"So Emmett what part of Phoenix do you live in?" Bella wondered.

Emmett told her the location and I saw Bella's eyes light up as if she knew the place.

"That's where I used to live," She told him.

"Whoa, seriously? I never knew you used to live in Phoenix, what made you move?"

I watched as Bella bit her lip and frowned slightly before looking at me in the rear-view mirror for help.

"She was staying with her aunt there for a while, her parents and sister live down here and she missed them so she decided to move back," there, that wasn't exactly a lie.

She gave me a tiny smile of thanks and then stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

Emmett didn't notice the exchange between us and started talking about sports but I could see Rosalie did.

She could see something was bothering Bella by the small frown on her face and the way she was biting her cheek to stop herself from crying.

I was extremely glad when Rosalie started a conversation with Bella.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" she asked and Bella smiled at her.

"We have a party to go to," I answered and Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"Please tell me I can help you get ready, Bella. It'll be fun,"

"Sure," Bella agreed and Rosalie grinned widely.

"The theme is rock and roll so we have to dress up like rock stars,"

"Ooh, I've got the perfect look for you. I promise you'll be the hottest girl at that party. Oh and Edward, you've got that whole 'I don't care' bad boy vibe going on so just wear a band t-shirt and some ripped jeans,"

I watched with a smile on my face as Bella began laughing at the 'bad boy' comment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, Bella." I almost shouted out of surprise as I saw her coming down the stairs after being up there with Rosalie getting ready for the past couple of hours.

Bella looked incredible. Her hair had been curled and then brushed through so it was only in messy waves. Her eyes had been smoked out with black eye shadow and her plump lips had a light pink tinted lip gloss.

And that was only her make up and hair.

Her legs were covered in a pair of dark distressed jeans that made her legs look incredible. Her feet had a pair of red heels that popped against the dark fabric of her jeans and the top she was wearing was just…wow.

It was a black corset type top that cinched in at her waist and made her breasts look amazing as they were pushed together.

"Edward Cullen, mind your language." Esme scalded. "And close your mouth, this isn't a fly catching contest,"

Bella was blushing furiously as I looked her up and down.

"You look amazing," I told her breathlessly as she walked towards me.

"I told you she'd be the hottest girl at the party," Rose said smugly.

"Thank you, Rose." I murmured as I took Bella into my arms.

"Do you think I look like a rock star?" Bella wondered with a grin, holding onto my t-shirt.

"You look like a fucking porn star," Emmett boomed crudely.

Rosalie and Bella shared a look before they both started laughing as Esme chased him with the wooden spoon she had been using to cook with.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" she roared as they did a game of cat and mouse on opposite sides of the sofa.

"Sorry, mom. I can't help myself sometimes," Emmett apologized.

"Well, we'll be off," I called as I pulled Bella out the door.

"Have fun!" Rosalie called after us.

Bella grinned and waved at her before climbing into my car.

"You really think I look okay?" she asked fixing her top so that it covered more of her breasts.

"I think you look better then okay, Bella. I'm contemplating in my head right now whether or not it's a good idea to go to this party, I know I'll have to be doing some beating to get all those boys away from you,"

"I only want you," she assured me and I squeezed her hand. "I can't wait to see all the dirty looks I'll get from the jealous girls,"

"They should be jealous of your looks," I agreed.

She snorted, "Not of my looks, silly. Because of _you_, you look…just…yum." she giggled.

"Yum, hmm. I'll have to add that to my list of adjectives," I teased.

"You should," she nodded.

"Well if I look 'yum' then you look 'Mmm',"

I had barely stopped the car when we arrived at Tyler's house and Bella was suddenly in my lap.

Her legs straddled my waist and her hands were in my hair as she looked into my eyes, "Edward, I want you to kiss me."

_Oh my God, did she seriously just do that?_ Hottest thing ever.

I braided my hands in her hair and brushed my lips against hers softly.

She took my top lip in her mouth as I took her soft bottom lip. Her lips were soft and warm against mine as we alternated between top and bottom. Both our eyes were closed and all I could hear was the noises of our lips moving together and our ragged breathing.

I carefully ran my tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth, to which she eagerly agreed.

If I had thought Bella smelt amazing then she tasted about a thousand times better. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues finally touched and danced deliciously slow against one another.

I heard the familiar music of Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love' playing loudly from Tyler's house and it made our kiss feel more erotic.

I could feel the pressure in my pants as my dick strained against the fabric and I could tell Bella felt it too because she started grinding against it slowly.

I released her lips, realising my lungs were burning for air, and placed wet kisses along her neck. She was gasping for air and her hands gripped tighter into my hair, initiating a moan of pleasure from me.

"Edward," she rasped "People are watching us,"

"Let them," I growled into her skin and she laughed breathlessly.

"If you don't stop, we'll never make it into that party,"

"Don't feel like going anyway,"

She giggled and then moaned as my teeth grazed her earlobe. "That's it," she growled and then pulled my lips back to hers.

We kissed for a long time before she pulled away from me, exhausted and gasping loudly as she tried to steady her breathing.

I looked out the window of my car, breathing heavily myself, and saw Jacob Black standing a few feet away from us with a murderous expression.

"Looks like Jacob enjoyed the show," I laughed and heard Bella giggle quietly next to me.

"Mmm," she sighed as her breathing steadied.

I looked down at her and saw her flushed cheeks and red, kissing-swollen lips. Her make up was still flawless and her hair didn't look that messed up since it was messy in the first place.

Her eyes opened and grinned widely at me, "Best kiss ever,"

"That wasn't just a kiss, Bella. That was practically dry humping,"

She giggled and blushed darker, "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away,"

"Don't apologize," I insisted. "I enjoyed it,"

"I can see that," she teased glancing down at my hard on.

"Shit, sorry. You probably think I'm some pervert,"

"You're not a pervert, Edward. A pervert is someone who watches a couple make out in their car," She said making a pointed glance at Jacob.

I was taken back by the word 'couple' and I liked the way it sounded.

"I guess we better get inside then," I suggested. Bella nodded and then climbed out the car.

I followed after her and held her waist as we walked.

"Hey, Bella!" Tyler called as we approached, he had Lauren tucked under his arm. "Hey, Edward. Glad you both could make it,"

"Looking hot, Bella." Lauren commented.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"So, um, the bedrooms are all off limits, for _obvious_ reasons." Tyler told us.

"Darn," Bella said with fake disappointment causing me to laugh.

"I'll see you later, guys." Tyler said and then left with Lauren.

Tyler's house was packed with people, many were already drunk even though it had just started.

"You wanna dance?" I asked as 'Sexy back' by Justin Timberlake started playing.

"I'd love to," She answered and then pulled me to the centre of the room.

I watched with a smug smirk on my face as I saw the jealous stares of nearly every male in the room as they watched Bella dancing with me.

"What are you smiling about?" She whispered in my ear as she ground her hips into me.

"I'm enjoying the looks of envy,"

"Hmm," she hummed and then took my lips in for a chaste kiss.

"Bella," I groaned. "I've already got a problem and you're making it worse,"

"I'm sorry," she didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, she looked very pleased with herself that she was able to get such a response out of me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I excused myself. "_Behave,_"

She grinned mischievously, "I will if you do,"

**BPOV.**

"I will if you do," I told him with a wink. Edward smirked and then left me.

I let out a big sigh and then looked around me for someone I could talk to. I wanted to scream when I saw Mike approaching me.

"Hey, Bella." He called, waving at me.

"Hey, Mike."

"Great party, huh? You wanna dance?"

"I'm actually waiting for Edward to get back, so no thanks."

"Come on Eddie wont mind if I steal you for one dance," he whispered in my ear as he ran his hand along my arm, trying to be seductive but failing miserably.

"Hey Newton," Edward called with an irritated expression as he approached. "Keep your hands off _my_ girl,"

"No sweat, Ed." Mike said as he backed away slowly. "I was just asking her to dance,"

"Whatever, man. Just keep your hands to yourself,"

"You wanna get some air? It's kind of crowded in here," I suggested.

"Sure," he agreed and then took my waist again.

"I'm surprised Jacob hasn't harassed you yet," Edward murmured quietly as he held me to him outside on the balcony overlooking the forest.

I shuddered, remembering the way he'd attacked me with his lips.

"You never did tell me what happened between you two," I whispered quietly.

He sighed and tightened his hold around me, "It's not very interesting,"

"I want to know since I'm _your_ girl," I teased and I felt a silent laugh shake through him.

"Jacob and I used to be good friends until about eighth grade, there was this girl,"

He stopped when I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Figures this would be about a girl," I said sourly. The idea of Edward liking other girls made me extremely jealous.

"It was years ago, _you're_ the only girl for me." he assured me.

I pecked his lips, "Carry on, _cheese ball._"

He laughed, "Anyways, there was this girl. Her name was Kate and she was my first girlfriend,"

I kept in my growl.

"I left Jacob and Kate for about five minutes at a party and when I came back I couldn't find them anywhere, I searched everywhere before finally checking his car. They were in there, having sex."

I gasped and clutched his shirt, "I'm sorry,"

He chuckled quietly, "It's fine, love. I was never in love with her and it showed me exactly what type of person they both were, I like to rid my life of the people that prove they don't need me in theirs."

I looked into his eyes as I spoke, "I need you in mine."

His eyes grew very soft and his expression became sincere, "I need you in mine, too. I can't even remember what my life was like without you, which is crazy since I haven't known you that long,"

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "It's not crazy, I feel exactly the same way,"

Edward grinned and I saw a mischievous glint in his eye before he ducked his head and began kissing my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his lips on my skin. No matter how strong I was or how strongly I felt about Edward, I knew I shouldn't be thinking about sleeping with him already. Edward obviously had other ideas because I felt his hands slowly moving down my back and resting over my ass.

"Are your hands having fun there?" I whispered against his lips which were turned up in a smile.

"Just a little," he admitted, squeezing gently.

"I'm not ready for sex yet," I blurted out, unthinkingly.

He froze his movements including his lips. "What was that?"

I pulled away and was sure my face was the colour of a tomato, "I'm not ready for sex yet,"

He sighed and looked out into the forest, "I'd never pressure you for sex, Bella."

"I know that," I murmured quietly. "I just wanted to have it out there,"

He looked back at me with a patient smile, "I'm ready when you are. Until then, I'll be patient and _you,_" he touched my nose. "need to stop grinding against me, or we'll have an even _bigger_ problem,"

I grinned and ground a little against his very obvious erection, "You mean like this?"

His eyes were closed and a small frown was on his forehead, "Uh-huh" he grunted.

"Okay," I sighed and moved slightly away. "I'll stop,"

We were interrupted from our conversation by Tyler and Lauren who came outside for some air.

"Tyler, I thought you said there'd be alcohol at this party," I started. "I see drunk people, however, I do _not_ see any booze."

"Sorry, Bella. The drunks are all from Newton's place, they were all there before my party. My parents came home early and found my stash," Tyler admitted with a grimace.

"Next time hide them better, babe." Lauren chirped in.

"So you're telling me no one brought any?" Edward asked with a frown.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'. "You could talk to that Jacob guy,"

I heard a growl from Edwards chest and I moved my hand to his arm trying to calm him.

He immediately relaxed at my touch and gave me a thankful smile.

I shrugged, "It's probably better I don't drink anyways, I'm not a pretty drunk. I'm more of a 'hell-yes-I-can-do-anything' drunk,"

They all laughed and I felt Edward's hot breath in my ear as he spoke, "I'd like to see that,"

"What type of drunk are you?" I asked as if it were the most innocent question like 'What's your favourite flower'.

"Edward's a crappy drunk," Tyler piped in. "He's fine for a few hours, all happy and carefree and then it's like someone slapped his grandma or something,"

I giggled and kissed the scowl off his face. I hadn't realised we'd gotten carried away again in our kissing until I heard a throat clear. I heard Edward groan and I opened my eyes suddenly recalling Lauren and Tyler's existence.

"Well, just remember upstairs rooms are off limits," Tyler said as he dragged Lauren back inside.

I heard Edward chuckle quietly before wrapping his arms back around my waist and pressing me into his chest.

**AN: So pretty average chapter, despite it being the longest lol.**

**Well that was the party and they finally got their first couple kiss! Aww. Well, it wasn't that romantic, but damn was it hot (:**

**Review even if it's just to say 'hi' :D**

**xVampiree **


	9. Speechless

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I do own a mother-f of a bruise on my arm from walking into a door handle :/ I seriously don't know how I managed to do that... The bruise is so bad, the top arm is swollen :O**

**Dedication: Vampire-Superman, thank you for your reviews. You make me grin like an idiot :)**

**AN: The references in this chapter are from Romeo and Juliet, Act 2 Scene 2 page 61 and 62.**

**Important Notice: Okay, so who else is basically vibrating in their seat with excitement because Paramore released their new single today? *looks around* Oh, erm, *scratches back of neck* Just me? Oh well, that's cool. I've had a countdown on my facebook page XD I've got the song stuck in my head and if anyone wants a link to it just PM me :D cause I'm cool like that. *pops collar***

**Anyhoo, that's me. On with the story :)**

* * *

**The Veronicas - Speechless**

_**You leave me speechless,  
**__**When you talk to me.  
**__**You leave me breathless,  
**__**The way you look at me.  
**__**You managed to disarm me,  
**__**My soul is shining through.  
**__**I Can't help but surrender,  
**__**My everything to you.**_

* * *

"_Keep your hands off my girl,__"_

**Chapter 8.**

**BPOV**

Edward drove me home slowly, enjoying our time together. Our hands intertwined between us as he rubbed gentle circles onto the back of mine. We both sighed as he pulled into my driveway, I didn't want to leave him already.

"Does Charlie keep his shot gun in the house?" Edward wondered thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.  
He smiled crookedly at me, "I was just thinking, that I don't want to be away from you, ever." I sighed and leaned forward so I could kiss him gently. I loved the way his lips were so gentle and tender against mine, like he was expressing his emotions through our kiss.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked against my lips.  
"Sure,"  
"I'll pick you up in the morning," he murmured sadly.

I made my kiss more aggressive, wanting to leave him with something to remember me by. I hadn't realised he'd pulled me onto his lap until I felt his attraction to me on the inside of my thigh. Deciding to give him some payback, I trailed my lips down his neck and heard him moan into my neck.  
Smiling smugly to myself I pulled away and climbed out the car, I turned back when I heard the sound of a window being wound down.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He called after me, quoting Shakespeare's, Romeo.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" I quoted back with a coy smile.

My heart stopped and then started again, frantically pounding in my chest at his next words.

"Say thou will be my girlfriend?" he asked in broken old English.

I grinned widely and nodded eagerly before running back to his car and kissing him passionately over his window.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," I answered against his lips.

I could feel him smiling as he kissed me before he pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, girlfriend."

"'Tis twenty year till then," I quoted Juliet and heard him chuckling as I walked towards my front door.

The lights were off inside my house and I could hear Charlie's lion roar snoring coming from my parents bedroom.

I carefully climbed upstairs and past Emma's bedroom when I suddenly saw her light switch on.

"Bella?" I heard her whisper.

I opened her door slightly to see she was sitting upright in her bed with red puffy eyes.

"Yeah, Em. It's me, what happened, baby?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffed. "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared,"

How could I resist her? "You can come sleep in my room, if you want?"  
She nodded and we tiptoed to my room. I helped her into my bed and then walked into my bathroom, stripping down to my underwear and then pulling on a pair of red plaid pyjama pants and a white tank top. I washed off my make up off and smiled to myself as I remembered how well Rosalie and I had got along. She'd asked me all about Edward and any tips I had on how to get into Esme and Carlisle's good books. She was extremely worried that she wouldn't get along with them, as Emmett had told her that family always came first with him and that he could never date a girl that his parents didn't approve of. I told her to stop worrying and just be herself, I knew that Carlisle and Esme appreciated sincerity and honesty.

When I was finished I walked back into my room and saw Emma with very droopy eyes as she battled to stay awake for me. I climbed into the warm bed and held her to me as she snuggled into my side, her hair was so soft that I couldn't resist running my fingers through it.

"Night, Bella. Love you," she sighed as she curled in deeper to me.  
I kissed her forehead, "Love you, too. Sleep well,"

I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs and looked around disoriented. Emma wasn't in my bed anymore, _please God don't let last night be a dream. I want to be Edward's girlfriend.  
_I rolled out of bed and walked slowly downstairs to see Edward and Emma watching cartoons together while Charlie and Renee cooked breakfast.

It was a beautiful picture.

**EPOV**

I was on my way to Bella's house when a man standing on the side of the road next to a broken down car waved me down. I rolled down my window to see what he wanted, "Hey, man. You okay?"

He sighed and looked at his car, the man looked just a little over thirty. "Yeah, my car just broke down, I was on my way to visit an old friend, maybe you know him. Chief Swan?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I know him. He's my girlfriends father,"

His eyes widened with interest, "So _you're_ Bella's boy?"

"Yeah," I grinned, proudly.

"Well, I'll be." he chuckled with a hint of a southern accent. "Say, you think you could give me a lift to the gas station? I need to get some gas."

"No problem," I agreed as I unlocked the door.

He hurried over to the passenger side and climbed in, "Thanks, boy."

"No sweat, any friend of the Swan's is a friend of mine,"

"So, how long have you known Bella?"

"Er, not that long," I admitted ruefully.

He nodded his head thoughtfully to himself, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh right, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," I held out my hand and he shook it.

"I'm er, Ph-_Richard_ Smith, Although I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention you seeing me today, I wanted to surprise old man Swan. I haven't seen him since High School,"

"Really? How do you know Bella then?"

"I was a good friend of Charlie and Renee, I was one of the few they told that Renee was pregnant. But I thought Bella had been adopted…?"  
"Yeah she was," I answered. "Certain circumstances changed the situation, so she came back to Forks to live with her real family,"  
I pulled into the gas station and he held out his hand again, "Well, thank you, Edward. It was great meeting you, but don't forget that I want to surprise the Swan's."  
I chuckled, "No problem, Richard. I hope you can fix your car,"  
"Thanks, kid."  
I waved him off and then continued to drive to Bella's house.

I felt the crunching of gravel beneath my feet as I walked up the driveway to Bella's front door. I had been so eager to come see Bella that I hadn't even checked the time. Only now did I realise as I checked my watch, that she was probably still asleep.

My thoughts were confirmed when Renee opened the door after I'd knocked.

"Good morning, Edward." She sang cheerily.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan." I greeted her politely, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Edward. Call me Renee," she said exasperatedly.

"Renee," I agreed.

She grinned and then opened the door wider to allow me entrance.

"Bella's still asleep," She admitted. "That must have been some party last night,"

"I hope she behaved herself," Charlie piped in from the kitchen. I gaped at him for a second, before pressing my lips together to hold in my laughter. He was wearing an apron and frying eggs on the stove. He looked so domestic and nothing like a chief of police.

"Yeah, of course," I assured him and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I hoped it would be Bella, but it was Emma. She grinned widely when she saw me before running into my arms for a hug.

"Edward!" she enthused. "Let's go watch cartoons,"

"Hey, Emma. Sure let's go," I agreed and she pulled me along by my hand to the couch.

She practically started screaming when the theme song for Spongebob Squarepants came on and I found myself laughing along with some of the situations he gets himself into.

A little while later I saw Bella standing at the foot of the stairs. She looked as though she had just woken up. Her hair was messed around her perfect face and hung still in waves down her back. She was wearing a pair of red plaid pyjama pants and a white tank top.  
Even with no make up on, she still looked beautiful.

"Hi there," she greeted me with a coy smile on her lips.

"Morning, beautiful." I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

She sighed in contentment as my arms tightened, "I'm sorry I slept so late," she said with a yawn.

I laughed at the expression her face fell into after her yawn, she looked spent. "It's okay, you can sleep longer if you like. You look really tired,"

She shook her head, "No ways, I'm not spending today sleeping. Just give me a few minutes and I'll get ready,"

Bella made it downstairs about half an hour later, wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black chucks and a purple blouse. Her hair had been straightened and she'd lightly applied make up.

"You look great," I commented and she smiled widely at me.

"I figured I'd have to look good enough to look like Edward Cullen's girlfriend," she teased.

"You're too good looking to be my girlfriend," I admitted ruefully.

She huffed and rolled her eyes before holding out her hand for me. "Let's go,"

"Do you want to take Emma to keep Alice busy?"

"Good plan," she agreed and then went to find her sister.

"Renee," I started as I walked into the kitchen. "Do you mind if Bella and I take Emma to play with Alice for the afternoon?"

"Sure, Edward." She consented. "That's perfect, Charlie's left to go fishing and I thought I could do some shopping,"

"Great," Bella piped in as she entered the room. "Emma's waiting in the car so let's go,"

"Apparently," I started as I drove my car with Bella in the passenger seat next to me and Emma seated in the back. "Rosalie and Emmett have some news to share with us,"

Bella smiled at me, "You think they're getting married?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, or they could be moving down here,"

"I like Rosalie by the way, she's fun." She informed me, intertwining her fingers with my free hand.

"I like her too, and what about Emmett?"

"He's great but I've never seen someone eat so much food," her tone got far out near the end of her sentence as if she were remembering the last time she ate with my brother present.

When we arrived at my house, Alice was sitting on the porch steps and grinned when she saw Emma.

Esme had Rosalie in a tight embrace and Carlisle was patting Emmett's back. They'd obviously already told my parents the news, not bothering to wait for me.

I held Bella's hand as we walked up the pathway and she swung our arms happily between us.

"Oh, Edward, Bella!" Esme enthused when she saw us. "Rose and Emmett have great news,"

"Tell them, Rosie." Emmett suggested.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie practically screamed out of excitement and I felt Bella's hand clasp down on mine painfully. I looked at her, panicking, and saw what I feared. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears while she tried unsuccessfully to keep a convincing smile on her face.

She shook her head infinitesimally and then responded, "Um, that's great, guys. I just need to use the bathroom," she excused herself walking brusquely into the house needing no guide and walking too fast for me to catch up with her.

"Congrats," I snapped and walked past all of their dumbfounded expressions. Esme grabbed my arm before I could pass.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Did she look okay to you?!" I snarled a little too loudly and then ran past her to the bathroom Bella was in.

I could hear quiet sobs coming from behind the locked door.

"Bella, love. Can you let me in?" I whispered pleadingly.

"I'm fine, Edward." she rasped. "You've seen enough of my tears,"

I sank unsteadily to the ground, leaning my back against the door. "What do you need me to do?"

Abruptly I felt the door moving from behind me as she unlocked it.

I quickly got to my feet and my heart sunk when I saw her heartbroken face. Her eyes were red and puffy and the tears were running freely down her flushed cheeks.

"Can you hold me?" She asked holding out her arms. I closed the bathroom door behind me and then pulled her into my arms as we sat down on the cold floor against the tub.

"I feel so bad," she whispered quietly, hiccuping into my shirt.

"About what?"

"Finding out you're pregnant is about the happiest feeling in the entire world and I've probably just ruined their initial excitement,"

I smoothed her hair away from her face. "I'm sure they'd understand,"

She sucked in a deep, unsteady, breath to calm herself and nodded against my chest.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"Everything," she sighed and pulled away to look at me. "for being there for me, for caring, for teaching me what it feels like to be truly happy and for letting me stain your shirts with my tears."

I kissed her forehead, "It's my pleasure,"

She made an amused sound and then leaned forward to kiss my lips. We kissed slowly and passionately for a long moment before she sighed and pulled away.

"I guess I can't live in your bathroom for too long,"

"I'd let you live in here if it meant I'd get to see you everyday," I mused and she giggled.

"You see me everyday anyway,"

"Mmm," I sighed against her neck as I began kissing her there. "It's not enough,"

"I agree," she said breathlessly and elongated her neck so I could kiss more of her.

"We should stop," I murmured reluctantly, feeling my erection growing and suddenly removing my mouth from her skin, I smiled smugly to myself when she made a tiny whimper of protest at the loss.

"You're no fun," she growled playfully.

"It's payback," I grinned and then groaned when she ground against me. I grabbed her hips to halt her movements and she giggled quietly before moving off of me.

I grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm going to apologize to your family and say a proper congratulations to Emmett and Rose,"

I walked with her back to my living room where we could hear my family talking quietly, they all silenced when they saw us. Bella half-smiled at them, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my behaviour that was extremely rude of me,"

"But understandable," I cut in and she arched an eyebrow at me.

"And that I'm extremely happy for you Emmett and Rose," she continued. "Congratulations,"

Rosalie got to her feet and hugged Bella tightly in her arms for a moment, "Thank you, Bella. It means a lot,"

Next was Emmett to hug her, well it was more like him tackling her, "Thanks, Belly."

She giggled and I was happy to hear her laugh again.

"Would you like to talk about it, sweetheart?" Esme asked quietly with a look of concern on her face, patting the empty space on the couch next to her.

Bella looked at me and I nodded in confirmation, telling her it was okay.

She took a deep breath and sat down next to Esme, who shifted her legs to the side and placed her arm around Bella's shoulders as she told her story.

I sat on the floor in front of her, holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Rosalie and Esme were both in tears and Carlisle and Emmett were stunned and in awe of the beautiful girl before me. They were amazed at how much she had been through in her life and that she had managed to stay sane.

And she hadn't even told the full story, she hadn't said how Sarah Elizabeth was killed only that Phil was the one who killed her.

"So that's my story," Bella concluded with a sad smile at all of us as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What happened to your uncle?" Carlisle wondered, getting up to pour himself a much needed drink.

"He's in prison," she answered immediately.

"Do you have any scars?" Emmett asked and immediately got smacked upside his head by Rosalie who glared at him.

"Yeah," Bella answered, smiling to try and show him she was okay with his question.

I felt angry towards my brother but was also perversely interested to see if she did have any. Bella stood up and lifted her blouse up to just below her breast to reveal a large scar almost in line with her ribs and then lifted up her sleeve to show the crescent shaped scar I had already seen.

"There's others but…" she trailed off suggestively, telling us that they were in areas she wasn't comfortable showing.

"Mom?!" Alice called running through the house.

"Living room, Ali." Esme called back, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

Alice poked her head in, with Emma right behind. "Can Emma stay over tonight?"

Esme nodded her head, "It's fine with me, but you should check with you mom, Emma,"

Alice grinned and then gave Emma a high-five. "Let's go call your mom,"

"Do you want to stay over too, dear? We'd love to have you for dinner," Esme asked Bella.

Bella looked at me, asking silently if I wanted her to stay. I grinned at her and she responded to Esme with a 'sure'.

Rosalie and Emmett left together, talking quietly to themselves and headed upstairs.

Carlisle and Esme left to go to the kitchen to begin preparing for lunch and I was happy to finally have some alone time with my girlfriend.

I held out my hand for her, "Let's go to my room,"

We were interrupted by Emmett walking back into the room with Rosalie. "Can we talk to you both?" She asked.

We both nodded and then took a seat on the sofa next to the one Rosalie and Emmett now sat.

Emmett was grinning widely at both of us and Rosalie was smiling, "We'd like you both to be our baby's godparents,"

**AN: Baby Names needed, as well as your vote for either a boy or a girl. **

**Currently dying of cigarette smoke inhalation from my chain-smoking Grandmother while she watches Antiques Road show on full volume.**

**I tell no lies, I have my iPod on max volume and I can still hear the TV AHHHH!! *coughs***

**Review please, (:**

**Lol just watched Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets. How cute is Ron? LOL "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" XD**


	10. All Around Me

**AN: So I'm just letting these chapters write themselves now and see where they take me. I have a pretty good idea on how to make it more dramatic, but I'm not telling until it happens. Lol.**

**LEMON ALERT! This is only my second lemon and I hope it's better then the first one I did in my story 'Soul Mate'. I tried really hard and hope it's okay… **

**So "let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!" -Panic! At the Disco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I **_**do**_** own the plot line and Sarah Elizabeth, R.I.F.F.P (Rest in Fan Fiction Peace)**

**Flyleaf - All Around Me**_**.**_

_**This fire runs in through my being,**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you.**_

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive.**_

_**I can feel you all around me,**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing,**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling,**_

_**Savouring this heart that's healing.**_

"_We__'__d like you both to be our baby__'__s godparents,__"_

**Chapter 9.**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with my girl asleep next to me. I was glad I had woken up before her, this way I could watch her sleep. It had been unusually cold last night so we slept cuddling together but somehow during the course of the evening she had managed to roll on top of me.

And my body had responded the same as any other man who was frustrated and had his beautiful girlfriend lying on top of him.

I trailed my fingers lightly along her exposed arm and examined her body. She was wearing a pair of Rosalie's pyjama pants and one of my T-shirts that was a bit too baggy for her but I loved seeing her wearing my clothes.

Bella was ecstatic Rose and Emmett had asked us to be their baby's godparents and I couldn't help but feel a little excited myself. Of course, we had both agreed and I was happy Bella was going to be a part of my family one way or another.

I slipped my hand underneath her shirt and felt her shiver slightly at the contact.

"Mmm, Edward." she sighed sleepily. I wasn't sure if she was still asleep or not so I stopped moving my hand. Enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

I looked down at her face, smiling at the way her full lips were parted slightly and the shadows her long eyelashes cast on her cheeks.

I saw her eyelids flutter open and she lay still for a while, not realising I was awake. So I closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep, curious of what she would do.

I felt her fingertips trailing lazily along my forearm and she nuzzled her face deeper into my chest before she kissed me there through my shirt.

I decided to play with her and rolled over so that she was pinned underneath me. She gasped in a squeak and then remained completely still.

"Crap," she grunted uncomfortably trying to push me off. "What the hell do you eat?"

A chuckle slipped through my lips before I could stop it and I opened my eyes to see an adorable scowl on her face.

"Edward Cullen," she growled playfully but I could see her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Good morning," I sang cheerfully and began kissing her neck passionately.

She moaned loudly and I could feel her breathing getting faster and shallower with each second. I ran my tongue along her collarbone and then sucked the skin there, trying to mark her as mine.

I pulled away to inspect my work and saw a nice hickey bruising it's way to the surface, satisfied with my work, I looked up at her smugly and she had a strange expression on her face and in her eyes.

It took me a second to realise what it was.

_Want_.

She deliberated for a moment, testing to see if she was okay with it before she leaned forward to kiss my lips hungrily.

"Edward," she whispered against my lips. "I think I'm ready,"

I immediately jumped out of bed, leaving her stunned, and ran to my door, quickly locking it and then running back to her.

She giggled quietly, shaking her head.

I grinned at her and then pulled my shirt over my head, "I'm not about to be interrupted," I told her as she ran her fingers over my stomach.

"Is your room soundproof?" She wondered trailing down to the edge of my boxers, initiating a shudder of pleasure from me.

I smiled ruefully, "I don't think so,"

She nodded and then leaned forward again to kiss me. I tried to let her be in control by letting her roll me over onto my back so she could straddle me.

I let my hands glide under her shirt and slowly push the fabric up with them. I stopped at her perfect breasts, cupping them with my hands. She moaned into my mouth again at the feeling and I felt her nipples harden under my hands. I gently palmed them with my hands before I pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her to me.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, trailing wet kisses down her neck to the cleft of her breasts. She rolled onto her back, pulling me with her so that I was straddling her hips.

I caught sight of the hickey I had marked her with earlier and felt a pang of smugness about it before leaning down to kiss the skin of her right breast. Her skin there tasted sweeter then the skin of her neck, her skin pebbled underneath my tongue.

I kissed and sucked my way down until I reached the fabric of her pyjama pants.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" I murmured half to myself and saw her nod her head.

I slowly pulled them down her legs, following them with my mouth. She squirmed underneath me when I kissed the inside of her thigh and I could smell her attraction for me.

Once I had pulled her pants off and tossed them behind me, not caring where they landed, I removed her panties slowly, keeping my eyes on hers as I did. Slowly moving my eyes from hers, I sat up and knelt, casting my gaze down her body and was glad she was all mine, there was no way I would be giving up this body anytime soon. She was perfect.

"You're killing me, Edward." she growled huskily.

I looked up at her and smirked before letting out a moan as her hand grabbed my hardness through my boxers, only now did I realise how painfully it was throbbing for her.

My smirk grew as I advanced down on her and then leaned over, pressing our chests together, as I grabbed a condom from my bedside cupboard.

I looked down at her, confused, as she pressed her hands against my chest.

"You got to undress me," she explained capturing my lips in a chaste kiss as she rolled me onto my back again grabbing the waist band of my boxers and tugging them down, keeping her eyes on mine just like I had.

I sighed in relief once my throbbing member was released from it's confines and heard Bella inhale in a low gasp as she looked down at me.

My ego inflated.

She trailed her fingertips along my length. I thought she would pull the condom on for me but then her finger swirled around my head, spreading the pre-cum before she leaned down and took me in her mouth. The warmth and feeling of her mouth on me was pure heaven. She swallowed so that she could push me in deeper and then hummed in appreciation at the feeling. The vibration of her humming sent my thoughts into a frenzy and all I wanted to do was be inside her.

Slowly she began bobbing her head, increasing the tempo each time before she found a comfortable rhythm. I had had blowjobs before, but they never felt _this_ good and I guessed it was probably because I felt so strongly about her. I could feel my climax approaching and I tried to warn her to remove her mouth. I was sad that it would be over so soon, but I had basically been hard since the first time I saw her so it was understandable.

"Bella, _fuck_," I panted. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

She ignored me and gave one last pump before I exploded inside her mouth in probably the best orgasm of my life. I watched, completely turned on, as she swallowed each drop of me before removing her mouth and wiping it with the back of her hand, a satisfied smile on her face.

"_That_ was to say 'thank you'," she explained and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. I hadn't realised I still had the condom in my hands before she looked at it and let out an amused sound, I followed her gaze to see a crumpled wrapper in my hand that was clamping down on it.

I threw it over the side of the bed and then reached back to grab another one out of my cupboard. She took it out of my hand and ripped it open with her teeth before sheathing me completely.

I grabbed her hips, a little too forcefully, and rolled her back so that I was on top of her, she let out something that was too breathless and husky to be called a laugh but that's what I guessed it was.

I couldn't resist touching her breasts again and leaned down to take one in my mouth. She arched her back, pushing herself closer to me as she threw her head back and moaned a little too loudly. She quickly clamped her lips together and grabbed a shirt that was lying next to the bed and bit down on it to muffle her cries.

I was a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to hear her scream my name in ecstasy as loud as I wanted, but I was going to take what I could get. There would be plenty of time for that later.

I removed my mouth from my new best friends and ran my hands down her body until I reached her thighs, I spread her legs slowly and grinned when I saw how wet she was for me.

I ran my finger along her wet slit and heard her scream out into the fabric of my shirt, I looked up to see her eyes lidded with lust as she watched me.

I repositioned myself at her entrance and quickly thrust myself into her heat.

She screamed out again at the feeling and I felt my teeth clamping down painfully hard on my bottom lip to stop my own cry of pleasure.

Crap, she was so tight.

I stayed perfectly still, waiting for her to adjust to my size. She wiggled her hips to test if she was okay and then nodded at me to tell me she was ready. I pulled out of her before thrusting back in, continuing my motions in a steady rhythm as I felt both our climaxes approaching.

I had originally intended to go much slower with her, trying to take it easy but my need for her was almost painful and she didn't seem to mind. In fact I heard her muffled moans calling out 'faster' more then once.

I leaned forward and removed my shirt from her mouth and replaced it with my lips, wanting to feel her moan into my mouth as we both came. Seconds later, I felt her walls clamp down on me as we rode out on the best orgasm I had ever experienced, even better then the blowjob one.

"Edward!" I felt her try to scream out into my mouth as I repeated the phrase, 'fuck' over and over again as we both shuddered from the pleasure.

I removed my mouth from hers once I thought it was safe, and placed my forehead against hers as we tried to steady our breathing. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was much heavier then mine, I worried that somehow I had hurt her but when she opened her eyes and beamed at me, I knew that she was okay. I grinned back at her before capturing her swollen lips in a chaste kiss. I slowly removed my self from her and heard a whimper of protest at the loss of contact.

"Best sex ever," I breathed when I rolled onto my back. She snuggled into my chest and pulled the covers over our naked bodies.

"I agree," she said, kissing my chest.

**BPOV**

_Best sex ever_. Was the only thought in my mind, of course I hadn't had a lot of experience, but it was impossible to imagine sex that was better then that. It also made it more perfect when he admitted it was _his_ best sex ever too. I practically did a happy dance inside my head.

We lay in his bed for a long moment in a blissful bubble, trying to prolong this moment for as long as we could.

Edward sighed when we heard footsteps moving around the house and voices coming from downstairs.

"Well," I started, sitting up. "I'm gonna go take a shower,"

I flung the covers off of me and shivered, it was still cold. Edwards hands grabbed my waist from behind and wrapped around my stomach as he sat up behind me, I moaned a little too loudly when his lips started moving along the back of my neck.

"Do you want me to join you?" he breathed roughly between wet kisses.

"Uh," I stammered a little dazed. "Y-yeah."

He chuckled and his hot breath tickled my skin, I felt his hardness poking my back and smiled evilly to myself before abruptly jumping out of his hold and running to his en suite bathroom.

"Tease." he called after me as he walked slowly towards the bathroom.

I turned on his shower and stepped in, pulling the shower curtain closed around it.

I saw his hand lightly grip the edge before he suddenly pulled it open and I squeaked out in a gasp, pretending to be scared.

"Mr. Cullen, don't you know what a woman does in her shower is private?" I teased and he smirked as he closed the space between us, pushing my back against the tiled wall.

"Well, Miss Swan," he breathed as he trailed his fingers along my arm and pressing his cock into my stomach. "Since you _are_ using _my_ shower, don't you think that I should be allowed to be let in on the secret?"

"I suppose we can make an exception," I managed to gasp as his lips brushed against mine.

Needless to say, we spent no less then an hour in the shower, cleaning each other. Edward was sneaky and kept insisting that my breasts were still dirty and needed to be thoroughly cleaned by him, because I really couldn't find a reason to object and wanted it as much as he did, I allowed him to touch me each time.

I was beginning to think he liked them more then me.

He washed my hair for me with his shampoo and I finally found what contributed to the beautiful smell of him.

I dressed in my skinny jeans from yesterday and one of his shirts that was also a bit too baggy for me.

"Did I tell you how much I love seeing you in my clothes?" Edward wondered as he pulled on a pair of jeans. I had been distracted for a second but quickly removed my eyes from the 'V' down to the promised land before I started drooling.

"No, I don't think you did." I said with a smile.

"Hmm," he hummed as he made his way over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Well, I do."

I grinned and then stood up on my tip toes to kiss him chastely. I growled when I heard my stomach rumbling and Edward burst into a roar of laughter before taking my hand and leading me to his door, "Let's get you some breakfast, babe."

"Thank you," I sighed as he held the door open for me, after he unlocked it of course.

I could hear Emmett talking loudly in the kitchen and then the laughter of Alice and Emma.

When we entered the kitchen I smiled and hoped to God they hadn't heard us this morning.

Alice and Emma were sitting on at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. Rosalie was sitting next to Emma, looking rather green and nibbling on a piece of toast while Esme cooked breakfast. Carlisle was reading the newspaper and Emmett had a mountain of food in front of him.

"Ah, Bella and Edward. How nice of you to join us…" Emmett boomed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at both of us. My cheeks flushed red and I pressed my lips together to hold in the fit of giggles I usually had from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Emmett. We _slept_ in," Edward apologized, emphasizing the word 'slept' and making a pointed glance at Alice and Emma.

Emmett shrugged and then looked worriedly at Rose who had stopped eating. I saw her trying to swallow and realised she was probably about to throw up. Edward kissed his mother on the cheek and then dished up his own eggs and toast, I wondered why he wasn't taking any bacon, I knew how much he liked it and hope he wasn't just doing it for me.

"Rose, you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to her and began eating my fruit salad.

She closed her eyes and swallowed before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Morning sickness," she explained.

"You should eat Saltines," I told her and Esme began digging in the cupboard for them.

"Thanks, Esme." She said with half a smile as Esme gave her the box of crackers.

I watched for a moment as she began to gain a little colour on her face and then continued eating my fruit salad.

I almost choked on the piece of apple I was eating when Edward slowly glided his hand over my thigh, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he wasn't looking at me. He was busy chatting away to Emmett who was throwing around all kinds of innuendoes that I wasn't exactly comfortable with my baby sister hearing…Luckily her and Alice were so busy in their own private conversations, about two boys named 'Jasper Whitlock' and 'Sam Uley', that they couldn't hear him.

"I'm really glad you're here, Bella." Rosalie said with a smile. She was looking so much better.

I shrugged and then looked at Edward, "I wouldn't be anywhere else,"

Edward heard what I had said and looked back at me and grinned, "And you call _me_ the cheese ball?"

"It's true," I teased and he leaned forward to kiss my lips slowly.

"Eww!!" Alice and Emma both whined and I could hear them making gagging noises over the laughter of everyone else at the table.

Edward opened his eyes to wink at me before deepening our kiss and making a loud over exaggerated moan to tease the girls.

"I'm gonna tell Mom, Bella!" Emma whined, as if Renee would care that I was kissing my boyfriend.

"Alright," I sighed dramatically and pulled away.

"You're gross, Edward." Alice told him, he widened his eyes faking innocence.

"What about Bella?" he demanded.

Alice grinned at me, "I like Bella. I don't like you, therefore, _you_ are gross." She crossed her arms stubbornly with a playful scowl on her face.

"Life is _so_ unfair!" Edward cried. "My own sister likes my girlfriend more then me,"

I leaned across the table to hi-five Alice, "That's the way it's supposed to be,"

"Damn straight," Emmett boomed and Esme raised an eyebrow at his swearing.

"'Damn' isn't a swearword, Mother." He explained. "It is a barrier controlling a large flow of water,"

"Hello, Mr. Dictionary." I teased to which he grinned.

They continued their discussion about words that were appropriate around minors and I watched bemused at Esme's expressions in the entire conversation, she would look exasperated, angry and then completely amused.

Rosalie was talking to Carlisle about setting up an appointment with a doctor at his hospital and Edward chatted quietly to me.

"It's our one week anniversary today," he said offhandedly.

I snorted, "Only?"

He nodded with a mouthful of toast, "It feels like longer,"

I nodded in agreement, _It feels like I've known you forever,_ I thought silently. I knew I was already in love with him, but I didn't want to say it and then he thinks it's just because we had sex twice this morning…

I hope he loves me too, I wish I could just read his mind and know if he does.

I could hear the familiar ring tone of my phone ringing upstairs…

**AN: Tell me what you think about the Lemon?? I have half finished the next chapter so it should be up soon. It's quite good, in my opinion, and it's got drama **_**and**_** a cliff-hanger :O**

**Review, please.**

**xVampiree**


	11. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**AN: So…yeah? I don't have anything to say… Oh, wait I do. The chapter song is a cover for, I think, U2, not really sure…**

**D to the R to the A to the M to the A (DRAMA) :O**

**Oh and a quick Q & A:**

'**Lemon' is basically what you call 'sex or making love' on Fan Fiction. Also the other question about Phil & Richard, will be answered in this chapter. (: **

**Disclaimer: **

**My Blood is red,**

**My eyes are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you…**

**Paramore - Sunday Bloody Sunday**

_**I can't believe the news today,**_

_**Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away.**_

_**How long?**_

_**How long must we sing this song?**_

'_I could hear the familiar ring tone of my phone ringing upstairs__…'_

**Chapter 10.**

**EPOV**

Bella excused herself from the table and went to go answer her phone upstairs. She was up there for a while and I chatted idly with my family at the kitchen table as we continued eating our breakfast.

"Bella's been up there for a while," I thought out loud. "I'll be right back,"

I walked slowly upstairs and could hear Bella talking in hurried whispers, she sounded pissed at whoever she was talking to but I couldn't catch on to anything she said. Abruptly she snapped the phone shut and let out a low sob, followed by deep breaths to calm herself.

When I heard her footsteps approaching I quickly ran back downstairs and resumed my place with my family. Esme raised an eyebrow questioningly at me but I shook her off, I was sure she wouldn't approve of eavesdropping.

Wordlessly, Bella took her place next to me and continued eating her fruit salad. She wasn't looking at me and I could tell it was deliberate.

"Everything alright?" I asked her, slipping my hand into hers.

She squeezed my hand and half-smiled, "Yeah, I just forgot about something I needed to do at home, so I need to leave after breakfast."

"Aw come on," Emma whined, overhearing her sister. "I don't wanna leave yet,"

"You don't have to leave, sweetheart." Esme offered. "I asked your mother if you and Bella could stay tonight, just in case."

Emma beamed, "Thanks, Esme."

Bella was distracted for the rest of the meal and once we were both finished she nearly jumped out of her seat to leave.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked as I stopped the car outside her house, I hated the time we spent apart.

"No, I'll be okay." she answered and I felt myself frown in disappointment. And then I wanted to sigh at myself, it was official, I was now a woman.

I leaned forward to kiss her and at first, her lips were slow and unfeeling against mine before she suddenly came to life and began kissing me more passionately then she ever had. I could tell that there was something terribly wrong and it hurt that she wasn't telling me.

And then her lips were gone, "Bye, Edward." she whispered and climbed out the car.

"Bella, I l-." I shouted after her and then deliberated, maybe this wasn't the best time for me to tell her I loved her. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and then turned her back and walked away from me and into her house, I watched her until she unlocked the door and walked inside.

**The Next Day…**

Esme was dropping Alice and Emma off at school today since Emma had stayed over again and I was on my way to fetch Bella.

I pulled into her driveway and saw the curtains still closed in all the windows, she'd probably overslept again.

I chuckled quietly to myself, imagining what her face would look like when she realised how late she was.

I walked up the gravel path and rapped three times on the front door.

It took a while before the door slowly opened and Renee was standing there in her fleece nightgown with a sleepy expression on her face.

"Morning, Edward. What are you doing here?"

I frowned, perplexed. "I'm here to pick up, Bella."

Renee frowned too, "I thought she was staying over with you…?"

I shook my head slowly, "I dropped her home yesterday, she said she needed to get some stuff done."

Her eyes widened and she gasped before screaming, "Charlie!"

"What?!" he called back and I could hear his clumsy footsteps running down the staircase.

Renee turned back to me, "Where's Emma?"

"Esme's dropping her off at school with Alice, but what about Bella? Why did you scream?" I demanded.

She sighed in relief but her expression remained the same as she turned to her husband. "Charlie, he's got Bella."

"What?!" he roared.

"What?" I echoed. "Who's got Bella?"

Charlie appeared to be turning the colour of a tomato as he started dialling furiously on the phone. It took him a few times to finally punch in the right numbers with his large shaky fingers.

"Phil was released from prison about a day ago," Renee explained as we both heard Charlie shouting orders into the phone. "We didn't want to tell Bella because she'd freak out."

I felt my stomach drop, "You mean…Phil's got Bella?" I choked out.

"We think so," she said sadly.

"What the hell are you standing here for, then?!" I shouted.

"Listen, boy." Charlie shouted back at me, shaking his finger. "Calm yourself down."

" 'Calm yourself down'," I repeated incredulously. "Some psycho has just taken the girl I love and you expect me to calm down?!"

"You don't think we love her too?" Charlie said. Renee placed her hand on his forearm and then spoke to me.

"What time did you drop her off here?"

"A little after nine," I answered and her expression dropped.

"He could have her halfway around the world by now." she whispered half to herself.

"I'll make a call to all the international airports," Charlie announced and then left to make his call.

This couldn't be happening. My mind refused to make sense of the situation. I stood there for a long moment, rushing through my thoughts trying to recall any sort of clue Bella had left for me. All I knew was that she knew that he was coming for her. Dammit, I knew something was wrong when she kissed me like that. This is all my fault.

"Renee, I want to help." I choked and looked up at her to see unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't really think there's anything for you to help with, hon…"

I cut her off, "Look, I love your daughter. I'm _in love _with her." I paused briefly, overcome by my own words. They sounded so right. "Please, I can't sit around and do nothing. I'll go crazy. She doesn't even know that I love her, please. I can't lose her."

Renee nodded slowly, "You know the whole story about her, don't you?"

I nodded in confirmation. "She told me everything."

"Charlie would never listen to me. So he'll be focusing on the local area. If I know Phil, he'll return to Phoenix. Cocky bastard always thinks he's so clever." she ran inside briefly and then came back with a pen and paper in her hands, scribbling down an address before handing it to me. "Go to this address. I'd come with you but I have to protect Emma while Charlie's out. Take your brother with you, Bella told me he looks like a champion wrestler."

I smiled and then hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Renee."

"No. Thank _you_, Son. For finally calling me Renee. I wish you the best of luck."

I ran back to my car as fast as I could and began dialling Emmett's cell. _Don't worry, Bella. I'm coming to get you._

'**This is your pilot speaking. Welcome to Phoenix, we hope you enjoy your stay.'**

I snorted at that and got a smack upside the head from Rosalie. Now I know what it feels like to be Emmett. I had originally intended for it to be just me and Emmett to save Bella, but I couldn't deny Rosalie especially after she told me how much she cared about her and that she was her baby's godmother. Emmett and I made her promise that she was to stay in the car when we finally got to the address Renee gave me. There was no way I was going to put my future godchild in danger, if that happened and we made it to Bella in time, she'd probably kill me.

We hadn't brought any bags with us, to which Rosalie surprisingly didn't protest against, her main concern was getting Bella back home safely. It was great that they were so close and that she was so protective of Bella.

We, quite literally, ran through the airport and Emmett all but ran into the street to haul a cab. I handed the driver the piece of paper Renee gave me and he frowned slightly at it before sighing and starting the engine.

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie who were squished in next to me. Emmett's arm draped over Rose's shoulders and pulling her into his side while she anxiously rubbed soothing circles into her stomach.

"Thank you for doing this for me." I murmured quietly to them.

Rosalie reached over and clasped my hand tightly in hers, "Edward, do you honestly think there's anywhere I'd rather be? We know you love Bella and even though we've known her an even shorter time, we love her too, so don't thank us. We're simply getting our baby's godmother back home safely."

Emmett grinned and mock punched my shoulder, "Ditto, bro."

Rose and I both snorted at that and she playfully ruffled his hair while he continued to grin like the loveable oaf his was.

I looked out the window then as the car started to slow and gulped at the sight before me.

It was a cemetery.

I paid the driver half the fare and told him to wait here and call the cops if we weren't back in half an hour.

"Hey, listen." he started trying to weasel his way out of it. "If you're gonna deface some gravestone or something, I don't want to be involved in this."

"We're not defacing a gravestone, we're saving someone's life. So shut up and call the fucking police if we're not back in half an hour." I growled and slammed the door shut behind me as I climbed out.

"And look after my girlfriend, she's pregnant and I expect you to give your life for her." I heard Emmett shout before he climbed out the door.

I shivered as the evening breeze whipped around me and saw a crow fly out into the night sky over my head.

Emmett ducked and I half expected him to grab my hand, he looked so scared. "Dude, that was fucking creepy." he squeaked.

"Heart of a lion, this one." I quoted from Harry Potter and he smacked my back a little to hardly as we started walking through the cemetery.

I had no idea what I was looking for and pulled Renee's crumpled note out of my pocket to look for a clue. There was only the address of the cemetery on it and I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shit, Emmett!" I cussed in a whisper, smacking his hand away.

"You think she'd be in there?" He asked, pointing to a mausoleum. There were a few of them but this one was far out in the back and larger then all the others. I shrugged and we took a moment walking towards it before I finally confirmed that this was probably where they were. The plaque read 'Sarah Elizabeth Swan'. _Oh dear Lord._

There was a muffled sob from inside and I quickly grabbed the ice cold stone door and tried to wrench it open, not caring if I was heard. The door was bolted shut but somehow, Emmett managed to pry it open.

"Go the fuck away!" a gruff female voice rasped out.

"Bella?" I called squinting into the black room, trying to see her anywhere. There was shuffling followed by a groan coming from somewhere on the floor.

"Edward?" that some voice coughed out and then I gasped when my eyes adjusted to the light. She was on the floor, covered in dirt, bruises and cuts. But no harm had been done to her face.

I heard Emmett gasp next to me and that snapped me out of it; I quickly ran and crouched down in front of her. Her eyes were wild and kept flickering nervously around the room.

"Edward, you have to go. He'll find you, I swear to God. If he hurts you…" she didn't finish her threat as I started brushing my fingers over her face.

"Where is he?" I asked her softly and heard Emmett's footsteps as he walked around the room.

"H-He said he was g-going to make a phone c-call, something about thanking a friend. How did you get in here?" her hands stroked the features of my face. "He usually bolts it."

I shrugged and nodded my head in the direction of Emmett. She chuckled softly and then groaned, clutching her side.

"Emmett, go check the coast is clear. I wanna get Bella out of here before I kill Phil," I looked back down at Bella to check where she was hurt so I could pick her up, but she was out cold.

"Edward, someone's coming." Emmett whispered furiously and ran back into the mausoleum, closing the door behind him.

I got up and walked around to Bella's back and placed my arms under her shoulders, dragging her out of view. Emmett stood with his back against the wall by the entrance so he could attack Phil from behind.

It was like one of those horror movies, the door creaks open, followed by big footsteps that seem to echo through the entire room. Your heart sits in your throat and all you can do is stare and wait for fate to find you. Then you see the person you least expect to be the killer. It was the guy I'd given a lift to the gas station.

"Richard?" I asked and saw him smirk before Emmett suddenly lunged at him from behind. I heard something fall from his hand with a metallic _clink_ and land somewhere near Bella, but was too busy trying to get the bastard off Emmett. I couldn't comprehend all that was happening, everything was moving around me in a blur. One second I was beating the shit out of the guy and the next there was a ragged, sharp pain shooting through my arm from a knife that seemed to come out of no where. Shit, where was Emmett?

**BPOV**

_Where was I? One second I was lying on the floor watching in horror as Edward and Emmett attacked Phil, the next I was outside, completely unharmed in that same meadow Edward had taken me to when I had told him my story. The sun shine was incredibly bright and the breeze that blew past me was warm and smelled like the flowers and fresh grass beneath my feet. _

"_Momma?" my daughter's voice called me. My head snapped up to see my baby girl, her angel like face beamed back at me, showing off her cute dimples that always melted my heart. She ran up to me as quickly as her little legs could carry her and I instantly pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her chestnut coloured hair. I took a deep breath in, trying to rememorize the way she smelt to me. She still smelt like roses and freesia, incredibly sweet. _

"_Oh, Sarah, I've missed you so much." I sobbed into her hair, her warm, small hands caressed my face, brushing away my tears. _

"_I missed you too, Mommy. What are you doing here? Anne sent me to find you…"_

"_Well, I'm not really sure…" wait, how did she know Anne? "What do you mean 'Anne sent you'?"_

_Sarah giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, "Anne's been looking after me. She tells me all kinds of stories 'bout you, Momma."_

_I hugged her tighter to me and she nestled her head into the crook of my neck. "Why did Anne send you to find me?" I wondered, stroking her hair._

"_She told me to tell you, that she loves you, that _I_ love you and that we want you to be happy with Edward. You need to go back to him, Momma." My tears were flowing freely now and her soft little hands continued to brush them away, "We love Edward, Anne makes jokes about his hair though." she giggled and I laughed through my tears. "She always calls him 'carrot top'."_

_I snorted at that and brushed my fingers along her soft cheeks. "I love you, baby. Tell Anne I love her, too."_

_She nodded, "Be happy, please. No crying." her face was serious as she said that._

_I gulped and kissed her forehead. "Stay safe." How was I going to handle saying goodbye to her again? It felt as thought it would kill me. But she'd told me no crying, so I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself and slowly placed her back on her feet in the soft grass. She turned back, expectantly, and looked into the forest as if she'd been called. I smiled widely when I saw Anne step into view, she still looked exactly the same as I remembered. I walked with Sarah's hand in mine towards her and she beamed back at me with so much emotion in her eyes. _

"_I'm so proud of you, baby." she whispered into my ear as she enveloped me in a hug. I clung to her tightly for a long moment, before she pulled away and lifted Sarah into her arms. I kissed Sarah's forehead again and both her cheeks before giving Anne a peck on her cheek. "Look after my baby." I managed to choke out and she brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear. _

"_Always, Bella. Go back to carrot top, he needs you right now." she murmured and I snorted at the nick name. "Don't be afraid of loving him and don't be afraid to do what you have to do to protect him…" _

Before I could ask her what she meant with that last part, I began to get a lot colder and more uncomfortable, the image of Anne and Sarah faded away and was left with blackness. There were noises, grunts, yells and a huge crash as something big collided with the floor. My body began to ache again and I managed to force my eyes open. My vision was blurry at first, from my tears, but it quickly cleared with my gasp as I saw Phil stab Edward's arm. Edward yelped and I looked around frantically for Emmett, he was passed out inches away from me but was still breathing. Phil pulled out the knife in Edward's arm and Edward collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. Something shiny lying next to me caught my eye.

Phil's gun.

The same gun he'd been threatening me with for the entire time I've been in this place. Anne's words sounded in my head, "_and don't be afraid to do what you have to do to protect him…" _

**AN: I'm horrible, aren't I? Please review, my friends. It'll make my day **_**sooooo**_** much better (: **

**xVampiree **


	12. You Found Me

**AN: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I'm sorry this chapter took me longer then usual to post, hopefully it's good enough because I, personally, think it's a major part in the story (:**

**Okay, so how unfair is this? New Moon is only coming out in South Africa in December! :O all you lucky people in America get to see it from November 21****st****. I hate you all *pouts* **

**But if you're one of my readers/reviewers, then I still love you. So consider yourselves lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight DVD, Twilight Soundtrack but sadly, I don't own Twilight.**

**Kelly Clarkson - You Found Me**

_**You found me **_

_**When no one else was looking **_

_**How did you know just where I would be **_

_**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion **_

_**The ups and the downs **_

_**And you still didn't leave **_

_**I guess that you saw **_

_**what nobody could see **_

_**You found me **_

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

This was it.

I'd never given much thought as to how I would die, I'd always prayed it would be old age, that I'd live a long and happy life and do all the things I'd wanted to do.

I'd never thought it would be like this, though. But, now that I thought about it, there was no other way I'd want to die. I was going to die trying to protect the person I loved most - Bella. I was sad I'd never been able to tell her that I love her, but if I had to show her how I felt, then I guess dying for her was a pretty good way.

So now I lay on the cold floor of the mausoleum, watching as the sadistic creature, that had tortured her and her child for so long, approached me with a knife. I was rendered unmoving by the pain in my arm and lying in my own blood.

Phil was inches from me when I heard shuffling coming from where Bella was followed by a thundering _boom_ that I recognised to be a gunshot. Phil collapsed immediately and I looked at Bella, shocked by her actions, I'd been with her nearly every hour of every day and learnt that she would never _ever_ kill anybody. Even a spider, I'd watched in amazement of her as she took it outside on a piece of paper and wished it well on it's journey.

I refocused on the image before me. Bella was on her feet, clutching to her side and panting so heavily from the pain, her eyes were wild and unfocused for a long moment before she'd realised her actions and collapsed weakly to the floor in sobs that echoed through the stone room.

I ignored the pain of my arm and quickly ran to Bella, pulling her into my arms as she continued to sob and scream out hysterically. **(An: if any of you watched Charmed Season 8 where Billie kills her sister, Christy, that's kinda how I pictured her to sound like in my head) **

She gripped the front of my shirt tightly in her hands and buried her face in my chest, stuttering out words that I couldn't understand. I heard police sirens approaching and remembered what I'd told the cab driver earlier.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I whispered to her as I continued to rub her back comfortingly. She stiffened slightly and let out a strangled growl.

"I just k-k-killed s-someone in front of y-you and you're asking _me_ if I'm 'okay'?!"

"You saved me, Bella." I reminded her, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I w-wouldn't have had to s-save you if I wasn't the o-one who caused this, Edward. I'm not s-supposed to be alive right now, I should have been killed by that abortion."

"Don't ever say that," I almost growled. "Bella, you cant _ever_ say that again. Do you hear me? You're the reason I'm alive right now, the only reason I _want_ to be alive. I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

Her tears restarted and she looked up at me to grip my face between her hands, "You can't love me, Edward. I always hurt the people who love me, who _I_ love, you're not safe with me."

"Phil's gone, Bella. And I'd rather die then live a single day without you."

A sob escaped her lips and she clung to me even tighter, so tight in fact that I was afraid she's hurt her side again. I buried my face in her hair and whispered 'I love you' over and over again until she calmed slightly.

"Bella?!" voices shouted outside the mausoleum. "Edward?! Emmett?!"

"Emmett." Bella whispered to herself before scrambling out of my lap and crawling over to Emmett's form. She placed two fingers over the pulse point in his neck and sighed in relief. I got to my feet and called out to the police that I could hear were still trying to find us.

"Emmett, wake up." Bella demanded tapping his cheek lightly. I sat down next to her and kissed her temple as Emmett's eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a huge grin. "Belly, you're okay." he grunted, disoriented before looking at me, "Where's 'shit brains'?"

"He's gone." I told him and nodded to the direction of a lifeless Phil.

Emmett's eyes bugged out a little before he looked at Bella, "I'm proud of you, squirt."

"Hey." I said, feigning hurt. "What makes you think it wasn't me?"

Bella giggled and Emmett snorted, "You haven't got the balls for that, dear brother."

We were then interrupted by Police officers and a very distressed Rosalie who immediately ran to us and kissed both me and Bella on our cheeks before kissing Emmett ardently. I lifted Bella into my arms to carry her outside into the ambulance while Rose and Emmett explained everything to the police, I knew we'd both have to give statements soon but right now I just wanted Bella to rest.

"Edward, you were hurt, I saw him stab you." Bella whispered as I lifted her into the back of the ambulance. I only now remembered the searing pain in my arm and sure enough, it began hurting again.

"I'll get them to stitch it up just now," I assured her. "I still need to pay the cab driver."

"M'kay," she sighed sleepily, releasing my shirt.

"Edward," Emmett started, standing behind me. "Go with Bella, I'll pay the cab driver."

I patted his shoulder, "Thanks, Em." He gave me a big grin and then closed the ambulance doors behind us. I sat down next to Bella, holding her hand as the EMT took care of her.

I told them she'd passed out for a bit and saw her nervously biting down on her bottom lip as she watched me talking. I looked down at her and smiled before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She leaned into my touch and smiled back at me before turning her head so she could kiss my palm. I continued talking to the EMT retelling what had happened while Bella played with my fingers.

**BPOV**

He'd told me he loved me; that I was the only reason he wanted to be alive and I had been too overwhelmed to say anything back to him. I played with his fingers as he spoke to the EMT and smiled up at him whenever he met my gaze. I was trying to express my feelings through actions until I had him alone, somehow I doubted it would be romantic if I told him I loved him for the first time while I was all gory and bruised and in an ambulance.

Sometime during the trip to the hospital, I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by bright fluorescent lights and the beeping of a heart rate monitor. I tried to move my head and groaned, bad idea. I had a throbbing headache. Only when faint pressure was applied to my hand did I realise I wasn't alone.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Edward whispered, standing up so I didn't have to turn my head.

I reached my free hand up in an attempt to touch him, realising what I wished he bent down and rested his cheek against my palm.

"I just realised I never thanked you." I murmured.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Thank me for what?"

I rolled my eyes, "For saving me, silly."

He chuckled quietly and kissed my cheek, "I should be thanking _you_, Bella." he murmured against my skin before pulling back to look into my eyes. "If I remember correctly, since _I'm_ not the one with the concussion, you were the one who saved me; I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"But-" I started but he cut me off by pressing his hand over my mouth.

"But nothing. We had this discussion earlier and I _really_ hope you remember it…"

I rolled my eyes at the impossibility, as if I'd forget something as important as him telling me he loves me. I felt the blush warm my cheeks in response. I considered teasing him and telling him I couldn't remember what happened just so I could hear him say it again; but decided against it.

"I remember." I told him in a small voice and he smiled crookedly.

"I love you, Bella Swan." he told me, leaning forward to press his lips to mine.

"And I love you, Edward Cullen." I murmured against his lips, feeling them curve into a wide smile at my words.

It only took a few seconds for our kiss to grow heated and my hands were fisted in his hair as his lips moved to my neck to give me a chance to breathe.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat and Edward jumped away from me in surprise. I looked up to see my whole family standing there. Charlie's face was blood red from embarrassment. Renee was simply smiling and a little teary eyed. Emma was holding her lips together, trying not to giggle. Emmett had a huge shit eating grin on his face. Rosalie was leaning into his side and grinning widely at us. Carlisle's face was composed but his eyes were dancing with amusement. Alice was trying not to look at us and lastly Esme was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, don't just stand there." I started. "I want a hug from all of you."

They all laughed at my words and one by one came to hug me awkwardly because I was still lying down.

"How bad am I, doc?" I asked Carlisle who was reading my chart with a small smile on his face.

"You're great, Bella. No breaks or fractures, just some bruising and a few cuts. You should be better in no time,"

"Bet you're glad about _that_, Edward." Emmett said suggestively, winking obviously at him. "You'll be able to 'sleep in' again."

I choked on the small sip of water I'd taken, immediately having my back patted by Esme and Rosalie while Edward glared at him.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm very glad Bella is going to be feeling better." He snapped back, still staring his brother down.

Charlie cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation and I smiled sheepishly at him and mouth 'sorry, dad'.

"I'm gonna take Emma and Alice to get something to drink from the vending machine," Renee announced, disrupting the conversation. "Anybody want anything?"

We all replied with a negative and I shot her a thankful glance, she nodded with a knowing smile and left us, taking Charlie as well as the girls. Esme came forward and began playing with my hair.

"You should get some rest, love." Edward suggested, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"But I was just asleep." I whined, sounding like a small child being denied candy.

He laughed at my tone, "Glad to see you're still the same stubborn Bella that I love."

My heart flutters at his words and I can't help the blush that stains my cheeks. I want to jump out my bed and start dancing as I finally realised he _really_ does love me. A lock of his hair fell into his eyes and reminded me of the nickname Sarah and Anne had given him, needless to say I started giggling.

"How many painkillers is she on?" Edward asked Carlisle with an amused smirk.

Carlisle laughed quietly, "Not enough to make her giggle like this."

"Come here, Carrot top." I managed to say, holding out my hand for him.

The rest of them started giggling and laughing too, all except for Edward who just snorted.

"What's up with the new nickname?" he questioned, squeezing my hand.

"When I passed out in the mausoleum, it was like I was dreaming," I started. "I was in the meadow you took me to, the one where I explained everything. But, then Sarah was there," I smiled widely at the memory. "She was there with me and she told me that Anne sent her to see me and to tell me that they both love me and want me to be happy with you." I squeezed his hand. Not caring if I sounded completely mental right now. "They said they both love you but call you carrot top because of your hair." I giggled again and he chuckled with me. By this point I was crying, not sad tears, _happy _tears. "I saw Anne next and she told me that I should never be afraid to do what I have to, to protect you. She was the one who gave me the strength to shoot Phil."

"You're the strongest person I know, Bella." he whispered quietly.

"Emmett and I have news to share," Rosalie interrupted, walking back to my side and placing her hand on my shoulder. "While I was waiting in the car, I was trying to imagine what type of pain you'd been through but I couldn't." she smiled sadly. "You're an incredibly strong person, Bella, and I mean that."

"That's why," Emmett interrupted, walking to her side and holding her waist. "We've decided to name our baby, if it's a girl, Isobel Sarah Cullen, so it'll be Izzy as a nickname and not Bella."

I felt like a goldfish, my mouth flapping open and closed, making a popping noise each time. Then I just gave the goofiest grin I've probably ever given, eyes closed, teeth bared.

"I'm guessing she's happy about it." Emmett teased and they all laughed in response, including me.

"What if it's a boy?" Esme wondered, still stroking my hair.

"Andrew Carlisle Cullen." Rose answered, smiling at Carlisle. "Andrew was my fathers name and we thought it sounded perfect with Carlisle thrown in. But we'd like to call him Andy for short."

"It sounds perfect." Edward assured them.

**EPOV**

**3 weeks later - Saturday Morning.**

For some reason, this morning I woke up alone. I groaned and rolled over onto the side Bella had been sleeping on almost every night. I was certain she'd been there. I lifted the sheets to check if I was wearing boxers or not. Nope, _Good morning, woody._ My good friend saluted me, assuring me that what I remembered from last night was real. I grumbled incoherently into my pillow for a while before finally rolling out of bed and going downstairs after washing my face, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and brushing my teeth. My girlfriend wasn't such a fan of morning breath. I could hear movement coming from the kitchen and smiled when I saw the cause.

Bella was cooking breakfast on the stove and swinging her hips to the music coming from the iPod she was listening to. I leaned against the door for a while, watching the way she acted when she thought she was alone. She was wearing one of my old, grey, baggy t-shirts and a pair of her own ripped denim shorts. She turned abruptly and gave me a typical Bella smiled, big, cheesy and complete with blush. She took out her earphones before snuggling into my arms, "How much of that did you see?" she wondered.

"Enough to reassure me that you are in fact, the sexiest dancer I've ever seen."

She swatted my arm, "You're horribly biased, Cullen."

"I can't help it if I'm crazy in love with my girlfriend." I smirked and she blushed darker before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I'll never get over hearing you say that," she murmured against my lips.

"I."

_Kiss._

"Love."

_Kiss._

"You."

I said, pressing my lips to hers after each word. Her lips pulled up into a smile as her hands gripped my hair, making my good friend 'woody', as he had now been named, more then eager to have a repeat performance of last night. My hands travelled down to her ass, cupping it in my hands as she jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. Her ass and breasts had become very good friends with me over the past month and I could hardly keep my hands off of them.

Seconds later I had her pressed against the wall. She shook her head, indicating she needed to breathe and I let my lips move down to her throat.

She moaned loudly as my tongue swept along the length of her collar bone. "Ed-ward," she panted, gripping my hair tighter in her hands. "We. Need. To…_oh god_…stop. Breakfast is…_Mmm_…burning."

She unwrapped her legs from my waist in an attempt to free herself and I reluctantly let her slide down, grazing woody as she did so.

"I figured you're not a fan of burnt French toast." she explained with a smirk.

"I'd eat burnt French toast if it meant we could continue what we started."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not only making for you, ya know? It's for everyone."

"Stop being so selfish, Eddie." Emmett boomed out of no where, making us both jump.

"Christ, Emmett!" Bella shouted, narrowly missing burning her hand on the stove.

"Sorry, Belly." he apologized with a grin. "My brain doesn't work when there's food involved."

"You're brain hardly _ever_ works, Emmett." I teased. He placed his hands on his hips, raising his head up and huffed indignantly.

"I smell food!" Rosalie shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, Edward," Bella started with a smirk. "They're definitely perfect for each other."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "I agree, Bella."

Rose and Emmett both rolled their eyes and snorted. It was kind of creepy that they did that at the same time.

"They're just jealous," I whispered to her and she giggled quietly.

"Ooh, they're whispering to each other, Emmett. Probably more 'Oh, Bella. God, you're amazing.'" Rose panted the last part suggestively and I growled.

"I keep telling him to keep it down." Bella sighed wistfully, winking at Rose who appeared to be laughing her head off.

Emmett howled loudly which was followed by a groan from behind him. Carlisle and Esme stood there, both holding their heads and looking like they'd just woken up.

"Remind me again who taught our boys to make so much noise?" Carlisle asked Esme with a sigh.

She patted his arm as she passed him to get some coffee, "I believe it was you, dear."

She didn't make it to the pot, instead being lifted up into a bear hug by Emmett, "Oh come on, Momma. You know you love us."

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen," she shouted. "You put me down this instant!"

He grinned sheepishly at her before kissing her cheek with a loud _Mwah!_

She groaned, "I suppose it's too late to get him on Ritalin." she murmured to Carlisle who just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Where's Em and Ali?" Rose asked getting a plate of French toast from Bella.

"They stayed up till god-knows-what time watching Disney Movies and eating all kinds of chocolate, luckily the movie was on loud enough to cover the cries coming from Edward and Bella's room." Esme told her, smirking knowingly at both me and Bella. I was momentarily caught up in the way she had said 'Edward and Bella's room'. I had always told Bella that it was her room, but hearing that. It made us sound like a married couple and it didn't freak me out at all.

I grinned and kissed my mothers cheek after taking my breakfast from Bella. "You should be proud of me, Mom. I know how to treat my lady."

"Oh, well," She cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "good for you, son."

The men all laughed at her and Bella's face was the colour of a tomato.

"Anyways!" Bella very nearly shouted, trying to change the topic causing us all to laugh at her.

This was a typical weekend breakfast with my family when we had Bella over. Not necessarily her cooking and laughing at her but good food and laughter.

When the laughter had died down a little and Emma and Alice had made their way downstairs Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"I have another announcement to make," he started, grinning proudly at Rose.

"We're getting married!" Rose squealed out, sounding very much like a fan girl that had just spotted that 'Pattinson' guy.

**AN: So I apologize again for the delay. Hopefully the length makes up for it. I wrote 9 pages (: Personal best for this story I think. Next chapter is the second to last, followed by the epilogue. Haven't started writing them yet, sorry. Should be up during the week though.**

**Review please! :D**


	13. Epilogue

**AN: So I made a mistake in the last chapter. This is the last chapter- The Epilogue. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I wrote this listening to 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne (:**

**The Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"Bella," someone whispered, nudging my arm. "It's time to wake up,"

"Uh uh," I groaned, burying my face deeper into Edward's chest.

"Bella, I swear, if you don't get out of bed _this_ minute, I'm gonna make sure the bouquet doesn't land in your hands." Rosalie threatened.

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me, "I'm not letting her go."

"Well, it's _my_ wedding day and I need my maid of honour, so there." she snapped back, tugging me out of the bed.

My eyelids flew open, suddenly recalling what I was wearing…or rather _not_ wearing. "Jesus, Rose. I'm naked!"

She rolled her eyes at my attempt to crawl back under the covers. "I'm a girl too, Bella. I'm pretty sure we have the same equipment."

Edward chuckled loudly and I felt my blush heating up my face again.

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling one of Edward's t-shirts on and a pair of boy short panties.

"It's eight." she told me.

I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment before she threw a towel at me. "Get your ass in the shower and get to my room afterwards, Francois is there for hair and Holly is there for makeup. I still haven't had mine done yet and the wedding is in three hours!" she nearly shouted as she left the room.

"That's more then enough time!" I protested loudly and she re-opened the door to reveal her middle finger.

"That's not very appropriate behaviour for a mother of two year old twins!" I shouted back after she'd closed the door again and heard her laugh.

I looked back at Edward who looked highly amused at our display.

I grinned evilly at him before grabbing his hand, trying to pull him out of bed.

"No!" he protested trying to loosen my hold.

"If I have to take a shower, then so do you." I explained. "Come on, save water shower with me." I winked at him, trying to be seductive.

"Don't even think about it, Bella!" Rose shouted and I glared at the door for a moment before looking back at Edward who was now, unquestionably, shaking with quiet laughter.

"Oh hush," I snapped at him and stormed into the bathroom.

After my long shower, I pulled on my ice blue bustier with matching thong that I had bought with Rose when she went shopping for lingerie to wear on her wedding night.

Before pulling on my old sweats I decided to tease Edward a little by opening the bathroom door and telling him it was his turn to shower.

I heard him inhale in a low gasp as he entered the en suite bathroom and I looked up innocently in the bathroom mirror to see his face. My back was to him and his eyes were moving over every single detail of my body, as if memorizing it.

I turned to face him, placing my right hand on my hip. "Are you going to shower or not?"

He growled at me, "You _really_ shouldn't have worn that." he whispered, threateningly as he approached my slowly.

"You don't own me,"

He stopped, cocking an eyebrow at me before a devilish grin spread across his face. "Oh, yes I do."

"Bring it, Cullen." I challenged him, placing both hands on my hips.

He took a deep breath in and swallowed before releasing it as he walked closer towards me, only stopping when his face was inches from mine.

I could feel his breath on my lips and instinctively leaned closer to him, licking my lips as I did so.

He raised his hand and brushed his fingertips from my temple down the column of my throat. I trembled at his touch, a familiar burning starting in my body.

My breathing quickened as he cocked his head to the side and leaned closer still, ducking down to reach my neck and sucking on the skin there.

I let out a moan at the feeling and felt his hot breath caress my skin as he chuckled before sweeping his tongue along my collar bone. I gasped, involuntarily and my hands immediately latched onto his hair.

I moaned out again, louder this time, as his teeth bit down on my shoulder before he started sucking furiously.

"Rose will kill you, if you give me a hickey," I panted and he pulled away to inspect his work.

"Rose can try," he whispered huskily before ducking his head lower and sucking on the skin of my left breast above the bustier.

"Isabella Swan!" Rosalie shouted, pounding on the bedroom door.

Edward groaned loudly, "Go away, Rose!"

"If you're not out there in thirty seconds, Bella…" she didn't finish the threat.

I laughed and placed a firm kiss on his jaw, "She owns both of us."

Edward laughed loudly before lightly kissing my lips.

"I'll be right out, Rose. Just getting dressed." I told her and heard her sigh.

I quickly pulled on a pair of old sweats and giggled to myself when I heard Edward whimper quietly.

"You'll get to see it later," I assured him, giving his ass a smack as I passed him.

He yelped out in surprise before grabbing my hips and pulling me back to him so he could kiss me.

"Bella!" Rose shouted again and he growled.

**EPOV**

My sister-in-law to-be was staring to annoy the shit out of me.

First she wakes Bella up and pulls her out of my arms, then she tells us we can't shower together. And then of course there was that lingerie Bella was wearing, which I didn't even get to peel off of her with my teeth because we were interrupted…by who? Yes. Rosalie.

I sighed and went to take my own shower after Bella had left.

I decided not to get dressed in my tux after my shower because then I'd have three hours to get it messed up while entertaining my niece and nephew, Andy and Izzy. They were two years old now and growing up so fast. Andy was a mini Emmett all the way, dark curly hair, huge blue eyes and dimples that Bella always doted about saying she could just pinch those little cheeks, that would be followed by a look from me saying silently with my expression, 'Girrrrl, you crazy.' Don't judge me. I'd picked it up from Ali and Emma after taking them both out with Bella to the fair.

Isobel was really beautiful, she had long blonde hair that hung in loose ringlets halfway down her back that was the same as Rosalie's but she had Emmett's big blue eyes with Rosalie's long black eyelashes.

They were good kids and loved being the centre of attention.

Alice and Emma were now eight years old but they were mature enough to pass as a teenager. They were still best friends and now had two boys thrown into their little friendship. Jasper Whitlock and Sam Uley. They two boys would come on family camping trips with us or just come over to play and I was glad that their world was finally becoming free of cooties.

I pulled on a pair of old faded jeans and a black t-shirt before walking downstairs to see what the damage was. The house was in complete shambles. Flowers covered every surface and I felt myself getting light-headed from the intense smell. And then I remembered what I was planning on doing tonight and I felt the sweat collecting on my forehead.

Sometime during the wedding reception when everyone was dancing, I'd whisk Bella away from the crowd into the garden where I'd set up something romantic in the gazebo outside near the beginning of the forest in my back garden. I had a little speech in mind of what I was going to say but wasn't trying to make it sound too planned. We had spoken about getting married one day and even though I had been more than eager to propose to her two years ago, she'd warned me not to try anything while we were still in High School.

Well, we were now a year out of High School and it was the perfect time to propose.

Esme and Rosalie had helped me immensely as well as Alice and Emma who were going to be an important part in the proposal. They'd all accompanied me to Tiffany's to get the ring since I was clueless at what would look good on Bella since I thought that _everything_ looked good on her. The ring would be no exception. It was platinum and had intricate patterns on both sides of the huge center diamond. **(AN: Link on profile, difficult to describe with my poor vocab :D )** As soon as Charlie and Renee arrived for the wedding I'd ask each of them separately for their blessing, even though I knew Renee would probably slap Charlie silly if he even _opened_ his mouth to start objecting about us being too young.

I walked around the house, looking for some sign of any family members but only found Alice and Emma ordering the workers around. Alice had her arm hooked through Emma's and was pointing out things, they were both already dressed and had their light make up on. They were both going to be flower girls and were wearing a simple, white dress that had a silk, brown ribbon around the center. Emma's hair was pulled into a messy bun that had small white flowers pinned into it. Alice's short, black, spiky hair was in it's usual do but had what appeared to be a bucket load of black glitter poured into it. Always knew she was a fairy on the inside. I snickered at my own joke, sue me, I crack myself up.

"Who the hell ordered peach roses?!" I heard Esme shriek from the kitchen.

"Language!" Emmett and Rosalie shouted from somewhere upstairs. They were in different wings of the house though, so don't worry about them seeing each other before hand.

I heard tinkling laughter coming from the living room that had been transformed into the ceremony area, and saw my niece and nephew licking icing off of their fingers. They were definitely Emmett's kids.

They looked up at me, with terrified expression at first before they registered who it was and relaxed. Yup, I'm the cool uncle, don't you just wanna touch me?

I risked my status as I told them they weren't supposed to be eating the cake until their mommy and daddy had cut it.

I took both their hands and walked back upstairs to the room Emmett was in.

"I found your little monsters scaling some cake, dear brother." I told him as he swooped his kids up in a hug and kissed both their cheeks.

"Yo, dog. Chill." Andy said to me with a huge grin, I looked at Emmett who was laughing loudly.

"That's my boy," he said, head butting him gently. I'd never thought it was possible for Emmett to be gentle with…well…_anything._

"How's things going for that thing your doing with Bella tonight?" he asked, not wanting to say anything in front of his kids. They'd also inherited his lack of being able to keep a secret.

"Er, great, I guess. Esme's setting up outside with the help of Ali and Emma."

Before he could reply there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Alice standing there with a huge smile on her face, "Come on, it's ready."

**BPOV**

"God, Bella. I'm so nervous." Rose murmured to me as I helped her into her dress with Esme.

"Don't be, Rose. You look so beautiful." I assured her, she really did look beautiful. Her hair was up in an intricate bun with a few strands loose on each side of her face. The make up artist, Holly had really done a great job. Her eyes were smoked out with gold and bronze that looked perfect with her tanned skin and gold hair.

"You're sure?" she asked in confirmation, Esme and I both nodded.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm, honey, you're one fine bride." Francois commented flicking his wrist. Yup, he was gay.

Rosalie and I busted into a fit of giggles and Esme just snorted delicately before tying the sash around my waist. I was already dressed and had my make up on. My eyes had been smoked out like Rosalie's but with a chocolate brown colour that matched the sash of the dress and my eye colour, I had mascara, eyeliner and a nude lip gloss had been applied to my lips. My hair had been curled and then messed up by Francois, who said I had perfect sex curls that any man would be dying to run his hands through. After my extreme blush I'd put on my dress. The dress was an ivory colour which was really beautiful and simple. It was strapless and fitted tightly along my body until it reached my hips where it loosened and flowed down to the floor. I had a few gold necklaces on and a silk, chocolate brown, sash was tied around my hips, keeping the theme with the flower girls, Emma and Alice, who also had a brown ribbon tied on their dresses. I was the only bridesmaid but I'd have Alice, Emma and Isobel standing next to me in the ceremony so I wasn't too worried.

Also, Edward would be walking down the aisle with me to make sure I didn't topple over.

So I was taken care of.

Rosalie, however, would have to manoeuvre that huge, extravagant, dress of hers down the staircase without toppling over. We'd briefly considered only dressing her when she was down the stairs but she'd refused, saying she didn't want anyone seeing her wedding night lingerie. So what was with the big dress, you ask? Well, Rose had compromised on the big lavish wedding that Emmett didn't want, but insisted she be able to wear the biggest and most lavish dress she found. Well, it was definitely that.

It was strapless with a sweetheart bustier that was beaded intricately to the waist and then it was big and poufy material that had gathers and tiers all over. **(On profile, again, hard to explain.)**

There was a timid knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Mom." I greeted her with a hug and felt her small frame shaking slightly. I pulled back to see her eyes were all red and blotchy.

"Are you crying? Oh my god, mom it's not even my wedding. Why are you crying?"

She shook her head, "I always cry at weddings, Bella. This will be no exception."

A giggle escaped my lips and she scowled playfully at me before pulling me into another tight hug.

"Oh, I love you so much, baby." she whispered, stroking my hair.

"Mom, you're freaking me out. Are you sick or something?" Now I was worried. What was with all the 'I love you's' and hugs and the crying?

"No. No, I'm not sick. Can't a mother tell her daughter she loves her?"

I hugged her tighter to me, "I love you, too. Where's dad?"

She released me, "He's helping Edward…um…take care of Izzy and Andy."

I snorted, "Seriously? I don't think Dad has even changed a diaper before."

She laughed and wiped away the remains of her tears with the back of her hand. "No, he never has. I remember this one time, I had just come home from the grocery store and left Emma alone with him, I came inside to see he'd attempted to change her but passed out in the process."

We both doubled over in laughter at the mental image.

"Carlisle never changed diapers, too." Esme added, joining our conversation. "I left him and Edward at home with Alice who was still in diapers. Carlisle somehow managed to persuade Edward to change her diaper, poor thing didn't know how to reattach one or what to do with the baby powder. I came home to find Alice sitting bare bummed in the sink covered head to toe in white powder."

I was severely at risk of messing up my make up. The image of the already-tiny Alice as a baby with those big brown eyes and covered in baby powder. Oh, too much.

Rosalie joined in on our laughter and I even heard Francois and Holly chuckling quietly.

Another knock on the door, which revealed Carlisle, causing us to laugh harder.

"Ladies, it's time." was all he said and it immediately sobered us all.

Carlisle would be walking her down the aisle since both of her parents had died in a plane crash five years ago. No one, except Emmett, had known this until Esme had asked what her parents did for a living last year.

Esme, Carlisle and I helped Rosalie downstairs into the foyer where Edward, Izzy, Andy, Alice and Emma were all waiting and lined up for their entrance. I barely saw any of them, my eyes were focused on Edward. His tux was a chocolate brown colour with matching vest and tie, his bronze hair was messier then usual and I could tell he'd been running his hands through it the whole day and then attempted to brush it down. I was caught up in his eyes for a long moment before my eyes travelled down to his flawless lips that were pulled up in my favourite crooked smile.

He outstretched his hand for me and it took a moment for me to remember how to move my legs. He looked over my shoulder and smiled at Rose, nodding his head in appreciation before moving his gaze back to me.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered to me, pulling me tight against his form in an embrace.

"You clean up well, Cullen." I commented teasingly and heard him chuckle.

"I love you so much," he told me, ducking his head to kiss my lips chastely.

"What is it with everyone telling me they love me today?" I murmured against his lips. "First Renee and now you,"

His lips curved up in another smile and he intertwined our fingers as the sound of the traditional Wagner's march filled my ears.

I looked back at Rose and mouthed 'I love you' she grinned back at me and took a deep breath as Carlisle was advising her.

Alice and Emma were standing in front of us. Izzy had her hand firmly clasped in Emma's while Andy was holding onto Alice as they began the slow walk down the aisle.

I felt Edward place his lips to my temple, "I love you,"

I looked up at him and grinned, "I love you, too."

He looked forward and began the slow walk with me down the aisle. There were faces I didn't recognise and some familiar ones as well. There had to be at least sixty people all sitting in the Cullen's living room all watching as we walked. Luckily the walk down the aisle was short and sweet. When we reached the end Edward lifted my hand to his mouth to place a tender kiss on the skin there and I felt the heat on my cheeks. He patted Emmett on the back and then picked Andy up into his arms as I picked up Izzy and held Alice's hand in my free one and she held Emma's.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett straighten his posture as prompted by Esme who was sitting in the first row. The guests stood and I tore my gaze away from Edward to watch Rose walk down the aisle with Carlisle.

Whispers of awe over her beautiful dress were heard and her smile was infectious as she gazed lovingly at her future husband as she walked.

I looked back at Edward who caught my stare and winked at me.

The ceremony wasn't too long and not too short which I was grateful for as I was standing in killer heels. Izzy and Andy were extremely good and hardly fussed. The audience laughed when Rose and Emmett kissed and Andy shouted 'Toilet'. It was such a romantic and special moment that it was anticlimactic to have it interrupted by a two year old declaring he needed to go potty.

After half an hour of photographs we were told that it was time for the reception and I helped Rose change out of her dress into her reception dress, which was actually the same dress just minus the big poufy, gathered skirt that was now exchanged for a simple, floor length, white one.

We all moved to the huge marquee outside that was complete with a dance floor and a buffet. I searched the crowd for Edward and found him making small talk with my parents.

He grinned widely and excused himself from the conversation when he spotted me. "May I have this dance?" he requested holding out his hand.

I took it and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Of course,"

We danced slowly and effortlessly under the canopy of twinkling lights and gossamer flowers that hung over head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he reclaimed me after an outward twirl.

_I was thinking I wish this was our wedding._ I answered silently.

"I was thinking about the wedding gift we bought for Emmett and Rose,"

He barked out a laugh, "That was a really good idea, Bella. I only wish we could see Emmett's face when he opens that huge box to reveal a Britney Spears 'Toxic' single."

I giggled, "I'm a genius,"

"You're my genius." he whispered, brushing his lips along mine. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

"This is my favourite song, Edward." I protested, hearing James Morrison's 'You make it real'.

"I'll get them to replay it for you," he promised leading me outside.

As we walked outside, hand in hand, through the garden, I couldn't help but register that the music was somehow getting louder even though we were going in the opposite direction. The sun had set leaving most of the garden in diffused light coming from the marquee.

That was when I saw it. A small gazebo covered in twinkling fairy lights and I hadn't been wrong about the music getting louder. James Freaking Morrison was standing there singing on an impromptu stage singing with his band in the background.

"Edward," I gasped, "It's James Morrison!"

"I know, Bella." he whispered back leading me in front of the small raised platform.

"Did Rose hire him to sing at the wedding?" I asked him.

"No, I made a few calls and got him here to sing for you."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead as he started to dance with me.

We danced slowly again, my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around us as _the_ James Morrison sang exclusively for us.

When the song reached it's climax Edward spun me and wrapped me back in his arms as the music slowed again.

"Bella, I'm not really sure how to start off," he whispered as he pulled away to look at me.

"Start off what, Edward?" I asked, confused.

His emerald green eyes gazed into mine for a long moment, "I love you so much, Bella. You're it for me. Your smile lights up an entire room and I am so grateful that I have you in my life." he kissed my forehead. "I never want to be apart from you. I'll always love you and only ask that you feel the same way." He took a deep breath in, knelt down on one knee and pulled out a jewellery box. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. The responsible side of me asked, _Am I ready for this?_

The other side, the side that always tell me to follow my heart asked me: _Are you ready to marry Edward?_

I knew the answer straight away.

"Yes, a million times. Yes." I answered and he grinned widely.

"Really?"

I nodded, furiously. A part of my brain worrying if my head would fall off but I didn't care. "Yes, yes, yes. Now get that ring on my finger!"

He laughed and I heard a chortled laugh come from James as he quieted the song.

I squeed loudly when the ring was on my finger and threw my arms around Edward, nearly knocking him out as I did so.

We kissed feverishly and passionately, letting all our happiness spill out into the kiss.

When I broke free gasping for air I ran up and hugged James to thank him for singing to us. He was surprised at first and then told me he'd loved every moment of it and was happy for us.

"Hey, do you do weddings?" Edward asked.

"Sure, come on guys," James said to his band. "Let's move into the marquee."

I jumped back into Edwards arms when they were gone and kissed him again. "So about that lingerie?…" he trailed off suggestively and I giggled loudly.

My life which had seemed dark and painful before was now one that I would never trade for anything.

In life there's always dark times but I'd read a quote before that I now fully understood.

"_Never be afraid of shadows, it just means there's a light on nearby."_

I realised now that Edward was my light.

**_...THE END..._**

**AN: Chapter length and happy ending make up for it? Bella's ring and all the dresses and the song by James Morrison up on my profile.**

**The quote I used is by Amy Lee from Evanescence, I apply it to my life daily to remind myself that even though things seem bad right now it lets you appreciate all the good things in your life.**

**A huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I am starting a new story that should be up in a months time as I've decided to start writing a few chapters before I post things up. Makes my life a whole lot easier and gets updates faster for my readers (:**

**I love you all and would invite you to my wedding one day if I could. **

**xVampireeDon't forget to review, please.**


End file.
